Louigan - The Forbidden Relationship
by Tardoliel
Summary: Logan Bush came home for summer break, he runs into Louise and they hit it off unexpectedly. He had to go back for a few years though, what is Louise to do while he is gone? (This does have some cursing in it, so please be mindful of that.) New facebook group. Louigan Shippers. or add "groups/1627722657244" after facebook url. Please come join and enjoy drama free fun!
1. Chapter 1

-Description-

I wrote out a summary of the episodes he showed in, in the beginning in case you think that's all this story is, since its kinda long. Please enjoy! I have author notes at the end.

Louise Belcher was only 9 years old when she met her 15 year old arch-enemy Logan Barry Bush. They ran into each other one day after school by the steps, it was a typical day for Louise and her two siblings, Tina and Gene. They were minding their business when walking home from school when they encountered some high school kids skateboarding over by the steps. Logan did not want them to invade his area of the steps and when Louise did not listen to him, he confiscated her signature pink bunny ears. That's when she knew Logan had to rot in hell for his actions. She did everything she could to get her precious ears back, including skipping school and following him into the high school boys' restroom. Logan was starting to make this a game because quite frankly he was enjoying having this little devilish 9 year old around, it had been the most fun he had in a while. He knew she wouldn't give up trying to get her ears back, and it created some fun in his rather boring life. Cynthia, Logan's mother, made him have this incredibly boring life to get into a good college. She just wanted the perfect son, but Logan did not abide by those rules in any way. After Louise had enough, she called in a little favor from her buddies, the One-Eyed-Snakes. She warned Logan that hell hath no fury like her. He understood after the biker gang threatened to cut his ears off. He surrendered them after that.

From that day Louise had several encounters with Logan. She got stuck in the 'Uter-room' with him when Linda and Cynthia were battling for the best mom sash that the phenomimom was giving out. Another time was when Bob was declined a plot at the community garden, and in turn to get his plot he hired Logan to work at the restaurant as an unpaid intern for college credits. The last time Louise saw Logan was when her and her brother Gene dropped a rotten melon from the fire escape accidentally splattering all over Logan, Jacob, and Scotty. Logan chased them down through Lobster Fest to make them pay for what they did, and that day was the day he saw Louise break down. He made her cry, and that is not something he wanted to see or even do. He continued his torture on Gene however, because Logan Barry Bush does not puss out.

XXX

After those encounters Louise hadn't seen Logan again until she was 16. She was zoned out cleaning tables at the restaurant listening to her iPod. They were cleaning up after the dinner rush; Bob and Linda were handling the stray customers that came in.

Linda looked out the window and saw a somewhat familiar figure looking into the old Pesto building. She tried to get Louise's attention, but failed to since her ear buds were in.

"Bobby, is that who I think it is across the street? The blonde one."

"Is that Cynthia's son? I can't remember his name."

"I think its Logan, yeah it's Logan. Louise hates him Bobby! That's the little punk that stole her ears all those years ago."

"Oh my god." Exclaimed Bob.

XXX

The old Pesto building was condemned and set up to be demolished in a few weeks. The family left town a few years prior when Louise was 12 since Jimmy Sr. married a lady he met on a fetish dating website. The building grew a terrible mold infestation that Mr. Fischoeder did not want to take care of. Tina tried to continue talking to Jimmy Jr. on social media, but he ended up getting a girlfriend at his new school and it became serious for him pretty quickly. After Tina graduated high school she left for a technical school about an hour away from home.

XXX

"What do you think Louise is going to do when she sees his face back in town, Bob?"

"Who are you guys talking about, who's back in town?" Louise removed her ear buds just in time to hear the little bell ding on the front door. "Oh what the hell…."

"Hey, Four Ears, you sure have changed quite a bit, but you still have your lucky little hat I see, mind if I borrow it again?" He had an arm already reaching out to touch the hat. She slapped his face with more force than she knew she had that she pulled her hand back and shook it. His cheek was already beginning to turn red and swell up since she made him bite his lip.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch you got stronger Four Ears, I was only messing around anyway. I knew damn well you're like a hawk with that hat since I took them the first time."

Bob and Linda retreated to the kitchen to stare out the server window, as well as shield themselves from any projectiles that may fly from Louise towards Logan.

"Get the hell out Logan." Louise was fuming, if smoke could come out of her ears, it would by now.

"Louise please hear me out…"

"I don't have to; I banned you from ever coming back to this restaurant and that still old true now. So I am going to ask you one more time, nicely, to please remove your ugly mug from my line of sight before I make you swallow your teeth."

"You've grown feistier four ears, don't change that. I'll see you around though; I am back in town for the summer from college."

With a flip of his blonde shaggy hair, she could see how baby blue his eyes were, they were piercing. He turned around and left the restaurant.

Under her breath as he walked in front of the window she mumbled, "I fucking hate him." She popped her ear buds back in listening to her heavy metal music. Her parents didn't even bother trying to talk to her about the situation that just occurred, not yet anyway.

-Notes-

I still have more to type up but it is all wrote down, I plan to finish this fic and update often so please favorite if you enjoy it! Leave comments too if you want, I am so excited to be finally writing a fic of my own. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As dinner rolled around for the Belcher household Louise stayed in her room for the majority of the time. She had her iPod docked listening to Nirvana to try and calm her nerves from the day. Linda opened up her door to ask her about dinner.

"Honey, your father is making his home made pizza tonight and we need to know what toppings you want on yours. Gene should be back home from band practice any minute."

"Just the usual mom, sausage and pepperoni, please."

"Alright I will go tell your father." As Linda started to close Louise's bedroom door, she changed her mind and came back in. "So what was that all about today Louise? I don't blame you for slapping him for trying to take your ears again."

"Well then, you have your answer. He deserved it, I just hope I do not see him again."

"Alright, well the pizza should be done in about a half an hour, so I hope you're hungry."

XXX

Dinner lasted longer than she intended it to. She just wanted out of the house to escape her thoughts for the day. After her parents and Gene went to bed she decided to grab her black jacket with green stripes and her iPod. She quietly walked to the kitchen and out the window to the fire escape. This was nothing new for her, as she made her way down the fire escape and onto the dumpster, she felt free of the day already. It was a Saturday night so no worries of school in the morning. The moon was full; she had a bit of a chuckle when she saw it.

"Of course, full moon, that's when all of the crazy shit happens." She spoke to herself.

It was just a little after 1am when she finally found herself at a park that overlooked the ocean; she wasn't exactly sure how she got there. She decided to take a seat on the rusty swing set and look over the ocean and the beautiful moon above her. She was all alone so she decided to take off her ears and sit them below her to let her hair flow as she swung as high as she could. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her long, thick, black hair. Contrary to popular belief, there was nothing wrong with her head/hair for the reason of her wearing her hat. It was just a gift when she was a toddler from her grandpa, big Bob.

She had been swinging with her ear buds in forgetting about the world around her for a while now, until she glanced down to her ears. They weren't where she left them. She dug her combat boots into the mulch so hard that she stopped instantly. She heard a familiar giggle behind her. When she turned around she laid her eyes on a four eared, red lipped, Logan.

"Hey two ears, am I the only one to ever see you without these things?"

"Logan, if you don't want to die, you'll give me my ears back right now. I'll forget this ever even happened if you drop them now."

"No can do Louise. I might give them back though, when you tell why the hell you're out this late by yourself. Aren't you only 16?"

"I'm almost 17, and last I checked I didn't have to ask you for permission to leave my house. Besides, how did you find me here? Were you following me?"

"I bet your parents do not know you are out right now. Also, no I wasn't following you; I was out for a run. I am staying with Jacob, he lives in this neighborhood."

"That still does not explain why you are here bothering the ever loving shit out of me."

"How can I not Louise?! It's so much for me."

Logan started to take off running towards the ocean with her ears still on his head. She started running after him, but he was a lot faster than her. He hurried up and kicked his shoes off and ran into the ocean. He was wearing basketball shorts and a cut up muscle shirt, which was a Pantera band tee. He obviously did not care about his clothes getting soaked. She finally caught up to the edge of the water but didn't enter. He was swimming further out to the point the water was up to his shoulders. That's pretty far out considering he looked like he was a bit over 6ft tall.

"Why are you doing this Logan!? Don't you dare get those wet, they're old!"

He was maniacally laughing at this point.

"What do you fucking want from me you asshole!?"

Logan could tell she was no longer just pissed, but genuinely hurt and upset. This wasn't his intention, it never was. Not even when she was a child. He decided to swim back up to shore, he handed her ears over.

"Thanks, dick." Followed by a gut punch that sent him doubling over in pain. "Now do you want to explain to me why in the hell you are torturing me?" He was lying in the sand with his legs bent up while grabbing his stomach from the punch.

"Well I will tell you, if you have a seat down here with me."

"Fine, but touch my ears again and your shiny teeth are in your throat."

"I believe you can make that happen, so I won't ever take your ears again Louise."

"Get to talking Logan."

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"Screw it, give me all of the details, I don't plan on going home soon anyway."

"Alright then, if that's the case I'm taking off this shirt to dry out as well as my socks so I don't get too cold." He proceeded to remove what little there was to his shirt and lay it on the rock wall behind them. Louise couldn't help but stare, for some reason her eyes were locked. He was ripped, but not that she would admit any sort of attraction to him, for god's sake she hated him.

"Put some clothes on, creep." She exclaimed.

"I'll be damned if I am sitting here freezing from the cold shirt. You're lucky I am saving your eyes from the lower half. The shorts dry out pretty fast anyway."

Louise decided to toss him her jacket she was wearing. He didn't argue and put it on, but it was pretty tight on him he could barely zip it up.

"Much better, I can speak to you now without wanting to punch you for being a creep."

"I wasn't trying to show myself off, just not get sick."

"Whatever, just explain to me why you are acting the way you are with me."

"Well where do I start? You are the only person to ever stand up to me, and I admire that. I only sought to annoy you or aggravate you, never to hurt or upset you Louise. So if I ever did that to you, I am sincerely sorry."

Louise took a second to think about what he just laid on her.

"I don't forgive easily, so don't expect that. But thanks for making an attempt at an apology; it means more than you know."

"I'll take what I can get I guess. Since the first day I saw you at the steps, I liked your spunk you had. I've had a pretty tough life, I know it may not seem like that with having a pretty wealthy family, but I have. My family has always hated each other, nothing will ever change that. I see how little your family has, and I am not meaning that as an insult, and how close you guys are. You're family has all of the love in the world for each other Louise, I have never had that."

"Okay, so why did you pick on me for that?"

"So I could see how a real family is supposed to be. I know it seems strange, but it helped me out."

"Strange."

"I can't help it; I am only back right now because my mom and dad are getting a divorce from each other. They told me after my final exams were over so I wasn't too stressed out. I was just going to stay at my dorm there, but I just knew I had to come home and be with my parents through this."

"Jesus, I'm so sorry to hear that, I don't know what I would do if my parent would do that."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, your parents genuinely love each other. My mom and dad never did."

"Not to change the subject, but where do you go to school, and what for? You've not been around for a while now."

"I am studying to get my master's degree in business management at Ohio State University. My parents are paying for every bit of my college. It's kind of boring."

"So how long do you have left until you get your degree?"

"3 more years"

"Jeez, have fun with that mess."

It was after 4 in the morning, neither Louise nor Logan knew how late it had gotten. Louise took a glance at her iPod to see the time.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's after 4, I have to go home. I haven't slept at all and I have to help out at the restaurant all day since Gene will be at the Wharf for his bands' concert."

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, you don't live far from here and your clothes are still wet."

"It's fine, let's go." Logan grabbed his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder onto her jacket that he was still wearing.

XXX

It only took about 15 minutes to walk back to her house.

"Thanks for walking me home, and explaining why you have been so mean to me."

"Any time four ears." He patted the hat on her head. "I'm sorry again for being such a shit head. I promise I have grown up." Logan stuck his pinky out, "Truce? Pinky promises are forever, and if I ever take your ears again you get to break my pinky, or punch my teeth out. Your choice." He shined a smile at her. She locked pinkies with him and they shook on it.

As they pulled their hands away from each other she did the unthinkable, for her anyway. Louise reached up and hugged him around his neck, which was further than she expected since she was only 5' 4" and he mentioned he was 6'2" during the walk home. Once she finally got around his neck he mumbled "Wha.. th…huh.. screw it" and Logan hugged her back squeezing her slightly around the waist. When they finally let go of the hug, he caught a glimpse of her face in the moonlight and could tell she was blushing. He chuckled under his breath. Louise made her way onto the dumpster and without turning towards him; she waved and said "Good night Logan." He waited on her to make her way up the fire escape and into the window before he walked away. He didn't even realize until he got home that he still had her hoodie. "Well fuck, I'm keeping this sucker." He said.

When Louise got back to her room and got settled in, in her pajamas to get just a few hours of sleep, she said under her breath "What the hell was that? What did I just do? She had trouble sleeping that night since her head was rushing with thoughts of what she just did.

 **Notes**

 _I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out, I hope you guys enjoy this story too! I am not done, I will continue until the end. I PROMISE! It will be pretty lengthy. That's the fics I like the best and I'm sure others do as well. If you guys have any ideas you want to see in future chapters by chance, let me know in the comments. There will be a time jump in the next few chapters coming up. I will warn you though before that happens. Thank you for reading. Please favorite! - Tardoliel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Description**

 _This is just a conversation between Louise and Tina._

Louise spent most of the night thinking about the conversation she had with Logan. How it just felt, right. This was a weird feeling for her. On the other side, Logan hadn't slept better than he did that night. No one had really bothered to listen to what he had to say about the whole divorce situation. Jake asked why he was coming back, Logan told him a one liner of his parents getting divorced, and that was it. Jake offered him a place to stay for the summer so he didn't have to stay at his parent's house through everything. Logan was left alone at Jakes place for the most part, Jake and Scotty bar hopped nearly every night trying to pick girls up and he didn't usually return until 9 ish in the morning if he was successful.

XXX

When morning came around for the Belcher's, Louise slept through breakfast and woke up an hour after the restaurant opened. She had no time to run a shower so she just threw some clothes on and rushed downstairs for work. Luckily they hadn't been very busy for the first hour.

"Good morning sweetie, nice of you to finally come to work."

"Sorry mom, I slept like shit last night."

"It's fine, just go get started on slicing some veggies."

Louise made her way to the kitchen to do what her mother asked of her. She had stopped thinking of the night she just had while working. If her mind was occupied on work, she had no issue keeping it out of her thoughts. The restaurant stayed pretty busy after lunch since Gene was able to get space for an advertisement at the Wharf for the day. Gene and his band were playing several shows throughout the day for the people visiting the Wonder Wharf.

As the day was coming to an end, Louise had done pretty well with staying occupied most of the day thankfully. She told her parents to go upstairs and wind down from the day, which she would take care of the closing duties and nightly cleaning. This was something she did as a relief for her parents, and herself since it was the only real alone time she had at the house. After she finished all of the cleaning she decided to take a seat in a booth and Skype Tina. Tina was the only person Louise could really open up to. She didn't have many friends that she considered close. She and Jessica grew apart but still talked on occasion. Jessica was just too dull and boring for her tastes. She also had stayed friends with Rudy, but he had a crush on her that she just tried to ignore. It was never brought up, but she knew he liked her. She didn't like him that way, unfortunately.

Louise pulled out her phone and started calling Tina. Tina answered.

"Hey, T. Hopefully you weren't too busy."

"No, not really, I was just writing. What's up?"

"Guess who is back in town for the summer?"

"Logan is."

"What, how did you already know that?"

"Mom told me yesterday. She also mentioned that you slapped him."

"Of course, I should have known. Mom gossips about everything. But yeah, I did slap him. He tried to take my ears again."

"Some things never change I guess."

"He actually has Tina."

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"About that…" Louise paused her words. "I snuck out last night and took a walk and I ran into him at the park I managed wandering to. Cynthia and Tom are getting a divorce and that is why he is back. He is really hurting over it."

"I can't believe you talked to him long enough like that without hitting him."

"I did punch him in the gut once."

"That's the sister I knew. I honestly thought they were already divorced since he left for college."

"I knew they never really liked each other, but he explained to me why he was always so mean to me. He liked our family values essentially."

"What a weird reason to pick on a 9 year old."

"Tina, the real reason I called you is because I don't show my emotions well, at least the caring side."

"Go on."

"I hugged him last night. I don't know what came over me. I just felt bad I guess. When I am not working I can't stop thinking about it."

"Are you sick Louise? You hugged Logan Bush?"

"No I am fine." Louise let out a little chuckle. "What do I do Tina? Or do I do anything about it at all? Should I just let it go?"

"I think you should talk to him again. If he opened up to you, of all people, and let his feelings out that easily, he obviously needs someone to talk to. He probably has no help through this whole thing. He may be grown up, but his parents have been together for his entire life. This is something completely new for him. I think you can be the person to help him through this Louise. You'll figure it out."

"Uggghhhh." Louise groaned and slouched back into the booth she was sitting in. "You're probably right."

"You'll know what the right thing is to do. I can just give you a lending ear."

"Thanks T, are you going to make a visit home soon?"

"I should be soon, maybe in a few weeks."

"Alright, I will update you soon on how all of this turns out. Night Tina."

"Good night Louise."

They hung up and Louise locked up the restaurant and headed upstairs for dinner. They were having chicken and mashed potatoes. Gene was not there, he was out partying with his band. After dinner she immediately went to her room and tried to sort through her thoughts. Did she want to just forget about everything and drop it? Did she want to be a friendly guide through this for him? If she was going to help him, where would she start? What would she do? She really wanted to go out and get some fresh air and think some more about what she was going to do about this, but before she could even think about getting up and out of bed to head out, she was already knocked out cold from exhaustion from the previous nights' adventures.

 **Notes**

 _I really hope I captured their characters well here in this chapter. Thank you so much for following this story! I love the support I am getting for it. Please let me know your thoughts on it! -Tardoliel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luckily Louise's alarm was automatically programmed to go off on school days or else she would have been late. She woke up that Monday morning, got dressed, and ate her breakfast. This was her last week of school before summer break and she couldn't wait to be done. After this was over she only had 1 more year left of school, her senior year. She was overwhelmed, but anxious to be out of Huxley High for good. Rudy texted her saying he was coming around the corner of her street. They usually walked to school together since they didn't live too far away from each other. With that warning text she grabbed her book bag and went on the hunt for her hoodie. It wasn't where she usually left it and it didn't take her long to remember why.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Her mom replied.

"My hoodie is missing."

"Where did you have it last at?"

She had to hurry up and think of a lie because she didn't want her mom knowing about being the Logan that night.

"I think I left it in my locker. I'm not sure, I don't really have the time to look for it, Rudy is here." She grabbed the first jacket from her dresser and raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Sorry, lost my jacket or left it at school."

"It's fine, I wasn't here for long anyway."

They made their way to school in just a few minutes talking about a surprise project their history teacher gave them at last minute instead of an exam. Louise planned on just paying someone to do it but never got around to it. It was due tomorrow and she had no idea what to do. She had absolutely no start to the project at all and it was way too late to get someone else to do it for her.

XXX

Louise spent most of the day thinking about what she was going to do about Logan but couldn't come up with anything solid. It was weird for her to even think about, but she knew it was the right thing to probably be a friend in this situation for him. She didn't understand this sudden soft spot for him. She has hated him for 7 years. After school she rushed out of there so fast that way she didn't have to walk with Rudy, she was on a mission and wanted to be alone.

She made her way to the neighborhood she ran into Logan at, hoping to see him or Jake by chance. She wanted her hoodie back. She shot a quick text to her mom saying she would be a little late, that she had some business to take care of. It was only a Monday; it usually didn't start getting busy until 5 or 6 for dinner. So she had plenty of time to try and wait around to see one of them. She was sitting on the rocks overlooking the ocean where her and Logan had sat at and talked. She took the alone time to think about what she was going to do about this last week of school. She was pretty stressed out being the end of her junior year. She also had no start to a final project that was like a quarter of her overall grade. She was stressed to the max about it. A half hour had passed already and no sign of either of them. Not that she had really been looking though; she was looking at the water and the sand. She was about to give up and go back home since she didn't think it would work anyway. But when she decided to get up and walk away she saw Logan coming up through the park towards her.

"Miss me that much four ears?"

"I just came back for my jacket; I realized I was missing it this morning when I left for school."

"Awe, bummer, I thought you were going to let me keep it. It's back at Jakes house though."

"Well let's go then, plus I actually believe or not wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh okay then, about what?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Is Jake there?"

"No he's at work."

And they were off to his house.

On the way there Logan decided to ask her "Are you sure your dad isn't going to flip out you're going into an older guys house alone?"

"You do realize who you are to me right?"

"I don't know anymore, you tell me."

"Well my dad is still under the impression we hate each other's guts, plus don't try and flatter yourself. I do still kind of hate you."

"I do have to say it is kind of strange bringing a female home with no intentions, so if I seem strange, I don't know how to act in this situation." Logan chuckled when he was saying that.

"Well get your act together. I'm not easy or even have any intentions like that like some of the sluts you've probably been with."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's got the right to call the women I have been with sluts?"

"I'm taking a wild guess."

They had arrived at the house and he invited her in. She went to sit on the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink Louise? I might have a pop or something in the fridge."

"Sure, whatever you find is fine."

Logan dug through the mass amounts of beer that was in there to find a soda that he knew was in there somewhere.

"Sorry, having trouble digging through the beer to find it, but I know it's here somewhere." He finally found a stray Pepsi and handed it to her.

"You guys must party a lot."

"Not really, we were just going to have a welcome home party for me, but it got post-poned due to Jake getting called into work."

"So where is my hoodie?"

"Right, I'll go get it, it's in the guest room where I am staying" Logan left and went to his room to grab it. He decided to put it on one last time before he went back out to Louise. He was dancing down the hallway wearing it trying to get a rise out of her for shits and giggles.

"Oh what the hell is this Logan?" Louise was cracking up laughing. Not quite the reaction he expected.

"What? I had to get my cooties all over it before giving it back since I can't keep it."

"Gross." Louise glared at him.

"Oh come on, you don't want my germs all over it?" He said dancing around in it again. Louise was enjoying seeing him genuinely happy though so she wasn't mad at all. She was giggling in fact.

"Well obviously I'm not agitating you at all, so you can have it back now." He took it off and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I missed it today."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked and sat at the other end of the couch facing her. Louise turned and sat cross legged facing Logan.

"Well I didn't feel like my usual self after that night when I gave you a hug. I had actually cared for some reason. That's not like me."

"Yeah I thought it was strange but I just accepted it. When I hugged you back I thought I was going to get punched."

"I was talking to Tina about everything and she mentioned it may be a good idea for me to be there for you as a friend. And I have been thinking about that today. I think if you need someone to be there for you through the divorce of your parents, I can be that person. My family can even be there for you; of course that's when I explain everything to them that is."

"I guess I haven't really thought of it that way Louise. I actually could use someone to be there for me and to talk to about these kinds of things. I'd love it if you could help me through this. That's actually pretty nice of you."

"I may not be the friendliest person, but I will try."

"Thank you for taking the time to think about that. None of my friends have even known what to do or say about this. All they want to do is party it up since I am back but they tend to forget the reason I am here in the first place."

"God what is freakin' happening to me? I am going soft. I can't believe I am agreeing to befriend you Logan! Tina was right, I have to be sick." Louise grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on her forehead. "Do I feel warm to you?" He pulled his hand back.

"No, you're fine Louise. You're just growing up. You have to develop feelings sometime. You couldn't always hate me." He was laughing.

"I guess, I'll be 17 in less than a month anyway. If your parents weren't divorcing I doubt I would've ever even seen you again."

"Maybe, maybe not. What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Probably working, I usually do every year. I don't like parties and I don't really have friends anyway."

"We could hangout if you wanted."

"I'll have to see when the time gets closer to see if my parents need help in the restaurant. I am going to have to tell them some time that you and I are getting along. They may end up tossing me in the Looney bin when I tell them though."

Logan laughed, "It'll be alright."

"I should probably get going, it's getting close to dinner rush and I do have to work sometime today."

"You're right; it is getting kind of late."

"Thanks for actually giving me my hoodie back, Logan. I'm going to have to wash it like 100 times to get Logan smell out of it."

"Good luck, I infused it with my stench, if you know what I mean." He gave her a quick wink and pointed to his butt.

"Awe sick! Really?! You just had to fart on it?"

"Maybe, you'll never know." He didn't actually do it, but wanted her to think so, like old times.

"Bye Logan." Louise said as she was heading for the door.

"Hey wait" Logan said getting off of the couch. "Give me your phone for a second." Louise handed over her phone. "Here's my number just in case you need to get ahold of me for anything. Send me a text so I have yours as well. You won't have to stalk me this way." He handed her phone back to her. She walked out the door.

XXX

Louise made her way back to the restaurant sooner than she thought. Her parents questioned what she was doing but she just made up a lie saying she just wanted some alone time. They bought it since she does that from time to time. Louise was feeling pretty good about her talk with Logan. She ended up shooting him a text with her name during some down time at the restaurant. He sent a thumbs up emoji back. After closing she stayed up late enough to eat dinner with the family and called it an early night. She was genuinely happy. She had a friend, even if it was her arch-enemy, Logan Barry Bush.

 **Notes**

 _I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm pretty happy to see how Louise is pretty happy right now. I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Please favorite and review the story if you do! I'm getting a good amount of readers but not a lot of feedback on it. I hope I am writing well enough for you guys to understand my thoughts. Thanks for all who do enjoy! Please even tell me some ideas you may want to see for the future. I have a general idea of the outcome I want, but maybe I can make some little side blurbs of things you guys want to see incorporated. This is my first fic I have ever wrote. I love you guys! -Tardoliel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Louise woke up that morning for school instantly worried. She didn't get anything for her history project done. Spending that time with Logan last night completely made her forget about it. There was nothing that she could do now but fail the class because of it. She got ready as usual and skipped breakfast this time. She met up with Rudy and asked him if he did the project.

"Hey did you get our history project done?"

"Yeah, but it isn't that good. It was sprung on us too fast for me to prepare for it. She needed to give us more time to do it. A lot of students are complaining about it."

"I'm shit out of luck; I completely forgot to do it. There's literally nothing done."

"Oh no, that could make you fail the class."

"I know, my mind has just been so scatter brained this weekend."

"I've kind of noticed that, what is going on?" Louise didn't really want to answer that question. At least not in its entirety.

"My arch enemy from when I was 9, Logan Bush, came back to town. He's been around and it's just got my brain all frazzled."

"Isn't he the one that stole your hat?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh, he seems like an asshole."

"He was." Louise answered back. Their conversation ended after that since they had arrived to school and got into the building. Her history class was the first of the day and she was definitely worried of what awaited her.

XXX

Louise took her seat for class. Everyone in there was discussing the project before the teacher made her way in. Louise wasn't the only one who didn't have anything to turn in, thankfully. Seemed like about half of the class was with her on that boat actually. The teacher made her way into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning class, before we get started I want to see a show of hands on who actually has something to turn in for the project due today." Only 5 people of the 14 in there raised their hands. "Well I have some good news for you all. I have been receiving some pretty negative feedback regarding this project from several people. Those of you who raised your hands will get points for extra credit, those of you who did not nothing will happen to. Luckily all of you are passing anyway so no need to worry about failing the class with your existing grades. The rest of this week we will just be watching movies. Take the time to study or do other work for other classes if needed."

There was an overwhelming sigh of relief through the classroom. Louise felt so much better now that she knew she wasn't going to fail anything. She didn't have anything else to worry about. All of her other assignments were complete for other classes and the exams she had to take she was super confident that she would be just fine without studying.

Louise met up with Rudy during lunch to tell him the good news, he was pretty happy because he could use the extra credit points. They went through the rest of the day and walked home together. Rudy stopped into the restaurant to get something to eat before going home. Louise went upstairs to change into old clothes for work and not her good ones and to drop her school stuff off.

"Hey Rudy, anything special today?" Bob asked through the window.

"Just some fries and a soda please."

"Coming right up."

Bob brought the fries out to him and grabbed a glass of soda and sat them in front of Rudy at the counter.

"So how's your guys' last week of school going?" Bob asked while wiping down the counter.

"Pretty smooth actually, our history teacher cut us a break on a project because she assigned it way too late and it was due too fast for the majority of the students to get done. I think Louise is doing fine too."

"Awesome, she never mentioned anything about a history project."

"Has she been acting weird around you at all?" Rudy whispered to Bob.

"A little now that you mention it, but I think I know why."

"Why's that Mr. Belcher?"

"Logan is back in town, Louise hates his guts. He came here this weekend and she slapped him."

"She mentioned something to me about him being back but didn't elaborate on the story at all."

Louise was walking in front of the window and they both shut up pretty quick. She walked in and before she could say anything Rudy was getting up.

"I have to get going." Rudy said while throwing his book bag on.

"I just got down here though? I can't believe you ate that fast." Louise replied looking at him with a confused face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And Rudy was out the door.

"What was that about dad?"

"I don't know. He did ask me if you've been acting weird lately and I told him about Logan being back and you hitting him. Then you came in."

"Where's mom at?"

"Out with Ginger, why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about that without mom here."

"Oh okay."

Bob and Louise were always closer than Louise and Linda. She felt more comfortable talking to Bob about things going on in her life.

"I ran into Logan a couple of times since that day and we've been talking. He apologized to me for the things he's done to me over the years. He is only back however because Cynthia and Tom are getting a divorce and he's really upset."

"Oh, that really sucks. I'm super shocked you guys are talking under good terms and haven't killed each other yet."

"I told you he apologized. I've been doing a lot of thinking though and he needs someone there as a friend through this. I've agreed to be there for him."

"I'm calling your mother, you're not my daughter."

"No need to do that." Louise laughed, "I will tell her eventually, but he likes out family, like our values and how close we are."

"At least someone appreciates it."

"Are you okay with this dad? I mean I'm almost 17 and he's 22."

"Well yeah, a friend is a friend."

"Thanks dad." Louise hugged Bob."

"I still don't think that is you in there though."

"Me either dad."

They laughed about it. Linda came back around 6pm but Louise wasn't ready to tell her yet.

XXX

Louise's junior year was finally done and over with in just a matter of days. It was now summer break for her. She was only a couple of days deep into her break. She already filled Tina in with all of the new things and the fact she told Bob. Linda still had no clue and she wasn't sure on when she would be ready to do that. Tina was planning a trip to visit and spend the weekend for Louise's birthday which was just in a few days. It is Monday now and Louise's birthday was on Friday. Tina was going to stay Friday and Saturday night at her parents' house. Her room was still kept the same since Louise didn't want to move into it. She liked her closet room still. Tina was planning on covering for Louise if she did want to go and spend time with Logan on her birthday. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the day of getting her jacket though. She went ahead and decided to do that now since she wasn't busy at work.

Louise – Hey, sorry I haven't texted or anything. Just got out for summer break.

Logan – It's cool, everything go pretty smooth?

Louise – Yeah, thankfully.

Logan – That's good (:

Louise – Are you busy?

Logan – No, a little hungry though, can I stop by the restaurant?

Louise –Uhhh… Yeah I haven't told my mom though. I have told my dad.

Logan – Perfect timing, see you soon.

Louise wasn't exactly prepared to tell her mom she was cool with Logan, but it had to happen sometime.

 **Notes**

 _I am loving the traffic on this story! I really hope you guys are enjoying! I have another chapter wrote up, just not typed. I will probably get that out by tomorrow. It's not very long, but filled with goodies! Stay tuned and please favorite/follow the story. Thanks so much! -Tardoliel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Description**

 _This chapter is a little shorter than the rest so far, but I feel it's a good one!_

Bob and Linda were up front cleaning the counter and restocking paper towels when Logan came through the door. The look that Louise caught on her mothers' face was priceless.

"Hey Logan." Louise said while messing with the ice machine. She wanted to screw around with her mom until she cracked. Logan took a seat at the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger with fries, and can I get a beer?"

"Sure." Louise popped open a bottle and set it in front of Logan. Bob went to the kitchen to start on his order. Linda was just staring at Louise in pure shock at her calm temperament.

"Care to explain whatever this is here? I'm really confused." Linda finally asked.

"We're cool mom."

"Since when?!" Linda exclaimed.

"We talked through everything. He needs a friend right now."

"Mrs. B, maybe I can explain a little further for you." Logan reassured.

"Someone better get to explaining something! What did you do to my Louise?"

"I really have no idea what came over her, but I am back in town right now because just a few weeks ago my parents told me they are divorcing this summer. I felt the need to come back and be with my family through this. I felt like shit and Louise just happened to be there to listen to me vent."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that Logan." Linda felt bad for him.

"It's alright, I will be fine. Louise offered to be a friend through this whole thing."

"Bobby, do you hear this?"

"She already told me, Lin."

"Why does no one tell me anything around here?"

"You over react mom." Louise decided to pipe in. Logan's order was done and Louise set it in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't over react!"

"You kind of do Lin."

"You hush it Bob, no one asked you."

Louise started cleaning off the booths while Logan ate and Linda wouldn't stop asking him questions about his life the past few years.

"Mom, would you let him eat in peace?"

"What? I just wanted to see what kind of kid that awful Cynthia raised."

"I'm 22 now Mrs. B."

"Really? Has it seriously been that long?"

"I've been in college for 3 years, and I have 3 left to go."

"My lord it has."

"I'll be 17 on Friday!" Louise added in.

"About that Mrs. B. Is Louise needed here on her birthday? She told me she just usually works on her birthdays."

"Not necessarily, Tina will be in town and can cover if needed. Are you going to take my baby on a date?"

"Sick! No mom! Nothing like that."

"I think it would just be nice to hangout instead of work on a birthday if she is allowed to."

"Awe! My little Louise is going on a date!

"Mom!" Louise yelled while turning a little red. She didn't like Logan like that.

"Lin, he's 22, she's 17. It's not a date." Bob said through the window.

"Well it's the closest thing she will get to it most likely. Excuse me for getting excited." Linda scoffed to Bob. "You take care of my Louise, Logan. No funny business." Linda whipped Logan with the towel that was in her hand.

"Oh my god mom, you are unbelievable. This is why I don't tell you anything."

"I'll take care of her Mr. and Mrs. B. And don't worry, no funny business, I promise. If I even tried, Louise would kill me. Or you guys would have me so far up the prisons' ass, I may as well be dead."

Linda started singing about doing Louise's hair and going shopping for something to wear. Louise pushed Logan and herself out of the restaurant from pure embarrassment.

"Oh my god I can't stand her sometimes."

"I like it, shows she really cares about you." Logan laughed.

"I can't like a guy without my parents ruining it though."

"Wait? You like me?"

Louise accidently let that slip out without thinking of her words first.

"Uh, no, that came out wrong. " She grabbed the back of her head. Logan was giggling, so Louise threw a well-deserved gut punch.

"Ow! I was asking a question about what you said, no reason to punch me!"

"You laughed."

"Well I'm sorry. I got carried away. I thought you might have a crush on me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll see you Friday."

"See you then." They waved and Louise turned for the restaurant.

Louise popped her ear buds in before entering so her parents didn't bother talking to her. She let too much slip out while talking to Logan. What did that mean? She found herself blushing a little too much around him and when his name came up in conversation. She was just generally happier with him around. Did she actually like Logan Barry Bush? No way. Not her arch enemy.

 **Notes**

 _YAY! I love this chapter. I love the tension between Linda and Louise. I personally feel I captured good character here. Sorry for a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like! Please favorite and follow if you enjoy it. -Tardoliel_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Louise had done a lot of thinking over the last few days. It was now Thursday, just one day before her birthday and she decided to text Logan to find out what was planned. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she just wanted to enjoy the day off of work. She hadn't done anything for her birthday since she was a child. In no way did she want this to feel like a date though. Linda was already embarrassing her a great deal to the point she almost called everything off.

Louise- Hey, so what's the plan for tomorrow, Barry?

Logan- I have some things in thought, but is there anything you want to do first?

Louise- I haven't thought of anything, I'm just excited to have the day off.

Logan- What do you think of some laser tag, like old times?

Louise- That actually sounds like a lot of fun.

Logan- Awesome, laser tag it is. I'll stop by your place tomorrow sometime around 3 or 4 to meet up with you. I figured we can walk since it isn't far.

Louise- 4 sounds great.

Logan- See you tomorrow.

Louise got back to work since it was not long until closing time. She still had a lot of cleaning to do. Tina was almost to the restaurant; she left work and came straight over to spend as much time with the family as she could. As Louise was mopping the bathroom and Gene was doing dishes, Tina walked through the door.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

"Awe, look at my little baby all grown up." Linda exclaimed.

"T! I'm so happy you came down tonight."

"I had some time off of work and decided to head down for an extra night."

The family closed up the restaurant and went upstairs for dinner and catching up with Tina.

"So are you actually doing anything tomorrow for your birthday?"

"Yeah, Logan and I are going to hangout. He's taking me to the laser tag place not too far from here."

"Oh, that sounds fun, is it a date or something?"

"No, mom seems to think so though."

"I figured as much, she tends to overthink things."

"Plus I don't like him like that."

"I never thought you guys would actually be friends."

"Me either T."

"Well I already told you that I would cover for you if needed."

"Thank you"

The girls said their good nights and headed off for bed. Louise slept like a rock knowing she didn't have to work tomorrow. She woke up refreshed to the smell of breakfast cooking. She shuffled out to the sight of her dad cooking pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning Louise and happy birthday." Bob said as he slid a pancake onto her plate.

"Thanks dad." Louise poured syrup on her pancake and shoved a bite in her mouth.

Everyone made their way out wishing her a happy birthday.

"Since it's your birthday and you have plans, Tina is going to cover for you today. You have the house to yourself so do whatever you want." Linda said to Louise.

"Sweet, thanks mom."

The rest of the family went downstairs to open the restaurant and Louise decided to go back in her room for a nap before she met up with Logan this evening. She woke up just before 2 and hopped in the shower. She threw on her normal everyday attire tied off with her combat boots. She tied her hair up in a bandana headband instead of wearing her ears today. She wanted her hair to be free. She got a text from Logan.

Logan- Are you ready?

Louise- yeah.

Logan- Okay be there in 10.

She heard him knock on the door and she headed downstairs to meet up with him.

"Wow, no hat today?"

"No, I figured you've already seen me without it so why not change it up."

"Well it looks great no matter what. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you, I am ready to kick your ass in laser tag though."

"I doubt you'll win, I am pretty good at this game."

"We shall see, Barry."

They arrived to the laser tag facility.

"Ready to eat my dust Logan?"

"You're so confident that you'll win, it's funny."

Logan paid for 3 rounds and they were the only ones there. Louise picked a green vest and Logan picked blue. They each had 3 shots loaded into the vest before they would lose the round. The buzzer went off and Louise took off around the corner like a ninja. Logan went the other way to create some distance at first. Louise was peeking around corners trying to figure out where he went to. She was unguarded for a split second while moving to a different fixture and she heard a *pew pew*, she couldn't hide in time. She was hit.

"Son of a bitch! Where did that come from?!"

No answer. She was more careful this time and got a shot in on him when he rounded the corner she happened to be in. He shot her back making her only have 1 bar left on this round. She crawled through some blocks to get away and shield herself. There were several cubby holes to get some good sniper camping shots. She found one to rest in and got another shot in on him. It was now 1 on 1. Louise was running to her next cubby and got shot from a long range distance.

"Dammit! You're good."

"I told you!"

They made their way back to the start of the course. The next round started and Louise didn't mess around, she shot Logan immediately. Logan didn't get any shots in on her at all that round. She stayed low and well hidden.

The next round started and she changed her tactics since they changed the rules since when they were kids. They could climb on the blocks now as long as they signed a waiver that if they fell and got hurt they couldn't sue. She changed to climbing up on the blocks. He did the same to get some open ground on her. She shot him and hopped away back down to the ground. He could see her vest illuminating her hiding spot. He snuck his was over there and shot her. She bolted out and started chasing him this time and shot him again making him only have 1 point left. Logan grabbed his chest making fake choking noises.

"You're just going to let me die, how evil!"

"You should know, I am out to win no matter what."

She took her last shot to him and the lights came on.

"Damn! You won, you played a good game."

"Thanks!" She blew the tip of her laser gun like blowing smoke from a real one.

They made their way to return the equipment and out of the building.

"So is there anything else you want to do? It's only 5:30."

"Well I don't want to go home yet; I am kind of hungry though.

"What sounds good birthday girl?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza it is."

The two went to the closest pizza parlor and ordered 2 personal pans.

"So how are your parents doing?" Louise asked.

"They sign the final papers on Monday. They finally agreed on how to split everything."

"That's good I guess, at least they agree."

"I suppose, it wasn't all easy at first."

"I'm sorry this is happening Logan."

"It's fine, I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for being there for me. No one has even bothered to understand. I don't think you understand how much this all means to me."

"It's cool Barry; I am capable of having a heart some times. No one should feel alone like that."

"I'm glad you forgave me, I was such a bully back in the day."

"Well look at how shitty your life was, you didn't have anyone to discipline you."

"You're right, I still shouldn't have been such an asshole."

Their food arrived and they were pretty silent when eating. They paid and left the restaurant.

"Do you care if we go to the beach, like sit under the pier? I want to watch the ocean and see the sunset. I don't get to visit out here often from working every day."

"Absolutely, this day is all about you."

They found their way under the Wharf's pier where her dad was tied up all those years ago by Felix. The tide hadn't come in yet and everything was still pretty dry. They took a seat in the sand and Louise was digging up shells in the sand while watching the sunset.

"This sunset is so beautiful." Louise said while digging up a shell the size of her palm.

"So is the person admiring it."

Louise chucked the palm sized shell towards Logan. It hit his forehead causing instant bleeding.

"Shit, sorry for saying that, I got caught up in the moment."

"Shut up. I don't take compliments well."

"I can see that now, how bad is it?" Logan said while moving his hand from his head. Louise scooted closer and got on her knees to examine the damage she just caused to his face.

"There's a lot of sand in it and it looks pretty deep. I'm sorry, gut reaction." Logan was bleeding quite a bit too where it was starting to run down his face.

"Do you think it'll need stiches?" Louise pulled out her phone ad took a picture of it to show him.

"Probably, it's pretty gnarly looking, I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay, I deserved it. I shouldn't have said that."

Louise remembered about tying a bandana around her head as a headband and pulled it off. She was wiping up his face and dabbing the wound trying to clean it up. Logan looked up at Louise cleaning his face up from all of the blood. She caught him staring up at her with his blue eyes. Their eyes locked with their faces so close together. Logan could feel the want in Louise but didn't do anything.

"We should probably get you to the hospital; you're going to get light headed soon."

Logan took the bandana and held it to his forehead. They walked to the hospital and got him checked him and a new rag to hold to his face. Louise texted Tina who was still back at the restaurant working.

Louise- Hey T, Logan had to go to the ER, I am here with him and I will be home when they release him.

Tina- What?! Are you guys okay?

Louise- Yeah, I just chucked a sea shell at him and it hit him in the head. I made a pretty deep wound.

Tina- Why did you do that?

Louise- He called me beautiful and I chucked it.

Tina- Oh makes sense.

"Logan Bush." The nurse called.

Both of them got up and headed back for his room.

"So tell me how this happened here." The doctor looked to the two of them.

"She threw a shell and it accidentally hit me in the head."

"Oh my, a feisty woman."

"I'd say so."

"Is he going to need stiches doc?"

The doctor looked at Logan's head and cleaned up the wound.

"I'm afraid he will need 3 stiches. It will also leave a pretty bad scar."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

The doctor got Logan all fixed up and checked out. He walked her home and they sat in front of the restaurant for a while before she went upstairs. They were already closed for the night and everyone was already in bed most likely.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I think you forgot I have been a skateboarder since I was in school. I have had worse injuries than this and way too many stiches to keep track of."

"You'll have that scar forever though on your face."

"Just call me Harry Potter."

"Not funny."

"I thought it was pretty funny, plus I will remember this night every time I look at myself in the mirror when I go back to school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were going back."

"Yeah in just a few weeks I will be heading back."

"I hate to say it, but I'm going to miss your scarred face."

"Awe, little Louise likes me."

"Maybe." Her face was turning red.

"No need to blush or lie Louise, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I didn't say anything because I felt weird about it with you being 17. I figured you would hate me even more than before."

"I understand, I was just confused, I honestly haven't really liked anyone like this."

"I'm leaving for college again in just a few weeks for 3 years. I probably won't be back for those 3 years unless something happens. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Valid point, now just isn't the right time. I wouldn't see you the entire time you were gone."

"Plus you still have a lot of living to do, you're still in high school and you may find someone you haven't ever hated before."

"I haven't yet, no one likes me there, and you understand me."

"I do, but you know we can't do anything about this Louise."

"I know, are you going to come back after you graduate though?

"Nothing is set in stone yet, let's live our lives with no hold backs, it wouldn't be fair to you. If we are both still in this state of mind in 3 years I will come back in a heartbeat for you Louise."

"I'm sure you'll find a girl in college and make a life with her."

"You'd be surprised at how little those college girls pique my interest."

"But you're hot, I'm sure they throw themselves at you."

"Yeah but I don't want someone who just wants sex."

"That's good."

"You should probably get up there and get some sleep, it's late." Logan said while pointing up to the building.

"You're right, I am tired from today."

Logan initiated a hug and held Louise as close as he could. He grabbed the back of her head and squeezed her closer to his chest. She snuggled her face deep into his chest. They stayed like that for a while.

"You've got to go sometime Louise."

"I don't want to let you go."

"I don't either, but we have to sometime."

They let go of each other and said their goodbyes. Louise headed upstairs to find out everyone had gone to bed. She knocked on Tina's door to see if she was still awake, luckily she was. They both sat down on Tina's old bed.

"T, I think I am in love with the fucker."

"No… I knew it."

"It's bad Tina."

"The age difference isn't bad."

"He's going back to Ohio for 3 years."

"Ouch, what did he say? Does he know?"

"We both know we like each other."

"That's a step."

"I don't know what to do; I am going to miss his dumbass so much."

"If it's real, he will be back for you. Talk to each other on skype or something like we do. Stay connected."

"Maybe, I don't know T. I just don't know."

 **Notes**

 _I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my laptops word program took a shit and I haven't had time to fix it with work. I've also been sicker than a dog this last week or more and I'm trying to take care of that. I really hope it was worth the wait. Also, please, if you have any negative comments about my writing, be a little nicer about it. Tell me what I am doing wrong vs. being a little cunt-nugget about it. What are your thoughts on this newest update? Did you expect this turn of events? Are you excited they are admitting their affection for each other? Let me know in some reviews! ***(To add in, as I re-read the chapter, Logan at the end kind of gave off a small -dickish- vibe, some may pick up on that, that's not intended, he isn't wanting Louise to go out and find someone else, but just live her life, he doesn't want to hold her back in any way.)*** Thank you all for reading! -Tardoliel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Description**

 _I go into a little more detail on the restaurant life in this chapter._

Louise was in her room trying to make sense of what just happened. This wasn't in her nature. She wasn't that tired after that talk with Tina, in fact she was just in a pure shocked state. Louise hadn't had a real crush since Boo Boo, and that was so long ago.

 **(In Louise's thoughts)**

* _What the hell Louise, why do I like my most hated enemy? This isn't like me to crush on anyone, let alone Logan. What do I do? He leaves soon for Ohio. He's 22 and I'm only 17, it couldn't work. God, I just want to slap his face, his beautiful blue eyed face. Knock it off Louise, you can move past this. It's just a phase, you'll move on. I just feel bad for the fucker, I don't like Logan. (Cringes) His fucking name, I can't even think his name without feeling weird. Why did he have to grow up to be so damned beautiful and oddly charming? Dammit Louise, pull yourself together._ *

Louise finally made her way to a nice slumber; she was truly exhausted from the day. She didn't expect to stay out that late let alone at a hospital. She felt really bad.

XXX

Louise woke up that morning not wanting to get out of bed to be bombarded with questions from her mother wondering why she was out so late. She knew her mom would have something smart to say since it was with Logan. She decided instead of getting out of bed just yet she was going to shoot a text to Logan to make sure he was okay the morning after.

Louise- Hey just checking in, are you fine after last night?

Logan- I have a good sized goose egg and it's a lovely shade of blue and purple.

Louise- My god, I don't know how many times I can say sorry for this.

Logan- Louise, I promise you I am fine. I have dealt with a lot worse and I don't care, I still had fun yesterday (:

Louise- Okay, I still feel bad.

Logan- Have a good day Louise, now go get ready to open that restaurant.

Louise- Thanks.

Louise decided to get ready and head out for the questioning and breakfast. She was immediately bombarded by her mom while she was trying to pour her cereal.

"Oh hunny, someone came in late last night." Linda said while snickering.

"Yeah, sorry that wasn't planned."

"Do I have to give Logan a piece of my mind?" Linda was trying to create drama that wasn't there.

"I sent him to the hospital last night mom. I stayed there with him until he was released." Louise said as she sat down at the table to eat.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"We were at the beach and he said something stupid so I threw a shell at him and busted his head open."

"Is he okay?" Linda looked worried.

"Yeah he's fine. I had a good birthday and thank you for letting me have the day off to spend with a friend. Can we drop it now please? It's early and I am trying to eat."

"I'm glad you had a good time, I'll drop it for now."

Tina and Gene were just shuffling out of their rooms, they didn't say much. It was now time to open up for the day. It was a rare sight to see all of the kids and the parents at the restaurant together anymore. Tina living out of town was probably the worst for them, and then Gene always did his own thing with his band. He had also started dating Tina's old friend Tammy a few months ago and it was still in the puppy love stages. The restaurant was held together by Louise, Bob, and Linda for the most part. Gene worked a few hours a week and rarely a full day without finding something else to do. Louise didn't mind being the only kid left there, that just meant she had the chance to earn and keep all of the tips and didn't have to split them with her siblings. She had been putting a good chunk of the money into savings for her own car. Although she didn't have a license yet, she was already a better driver than Tina on her first driving experience. Louise had well over $1,500 save already in just a year. When she turned 16 her parents started paying her what they could afford since she was legal to go get her own job. They couldn't afford to lose her as an employee. Louise appreciated that they tried to do what they could, and to be honest, Louise would be fine just making tips for now, she had everything she wanted at the moment and was able to put that much back already for a halfway decent used car. Just a little more to go and she would go buy one. She loved her job, it was the easiest thing ever, and she made decent money. She loved most of her regular customers; she made friends with some of them. Teddy and Mort still came around almost every day to at least say hello. Teddy had to stop eating so many burgers there so Bob revamped the menu for people like Teddy. He created a burger that was a little healthier for his everyday people that didn't taste like crap. Teddy eventually got over this and only ordered a regular burger every so often. Life couldn't be better for her family right now, everyone was happy and content with how their lives were going.

XXX

The restaurant was pretty busy that day since all of the kids were there. People stopped by to visit with Tina before she made her way back home. Nothing super interesting happened that day except Gene was playing with a ketchup bottle and accidently squirted it in some older ladies hair. She was mortified and they had to give her a coupon to come back for a free meal sometime.

Louise hadn't talked to Logan much the next few days. His parents finalized the divorce and he was helping his dad move to his new house which was a few hours away. Cynthia got the keep the house but Tom got most of the furniture and belongings inside of it. It was now over a week after Louise's birthday shenanigans. They closed the restaurant that Thursday night and she decided to take a walk after everyone was in bed. As she hoped out the kitchen window and made her way down the fire escape the warm summer air hit her like a 10 ton brick. It was hot, even at midnight with no sun shining. She made her way to the beach and texted Logan.

Louise- Are you busy?

Logan- Having a couple of drinks with Jake before he heads out with Scott to the bars. Was thinking about joining, what's up?

Louise- I'm out walking around trying to get some fresh air and it's hot as hell out here.

Logan- You can stop by here if you want, I was just going to go because I was bored.

Louise- Are you sure?

Logan- Yeah sure, he's out of here in like 15 anyway.

Louise- Okay I will be there in a few, I am at the beach right now.

Louise showed up to Jakes house and knocked. Logan answered the door and Jake looked kind of confused but didn't question it. He invited her in and she sat on the couch while Jake was getting ready to head out the door. Jake chugged the beer he had in his hand and out he went. Louise could smell the alcohol on Logan's breath. There were empty cans everywhere and the kitchen counter was filled with half empty liquor bottles.

"Damn you guys must've partied hard by the looks of this place."

"It's been a rough past few days here." Logan said while brushing his shaggy blonde hair from his face. Louise noticed the stiches were gone and he had a pink ridge left on his head.

"Shit that looks bad."

"What? Am I all of a sudden not hot anymore?" Logan said while making the pouty face.

"The scar dumbass."

"Well it doesn't hurt anymore." Louise reached out to feel it, she brushed her fingers along the scar, and it felt strange to her.

"Jeez, I sure did a number on you."

"Good memories though."

"If you say so." The air was silent for a few minutes. Logan polished off the drink he had in a red solo cup and got up to refill. He was drinking Jack and Coke.

"Can I have one?" Louise asked.

"You're crazy; your parents would kill me."

"I've came home drunk before, they just asked if I was okay and to be careful."

"I still don't feel right serving a minor."

"What if I made it myself? There are loopholes."

"I don't care, I'm not getting my ass in trouble though if you fuck up, and you better be able to hold your liquor. The last thing I need is a drunk minor here."

"I'll be fine, no worries." Louise made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She sipped it to see if it had the right amount of each in it, she added a little bit my Jack and it was perfect. They both walked back to the couch.

"Do you want to watch Netflix? I don't normally have people over here and I don't exactly know what you want to do."

"Netflix sounds fine. I just needed out of my house."

"Alright, and take your time with that drink. I am a little drunk from before you texted me."

Logan started flipping through Netflix trying to find something to watch. They settled on an animated movie neither of them has heard of before. They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Halfway through the movie Louise finished her cup and got up to make another, except she made it stronger this time. Logan was working on cans of beer now. The movie was almost over and Louise was quite tipsy, Logan was plastered. They didn't say much during the movie except laugh when something funny would happen. The movie ended and Logan looked at Louise, her face was beat red.

"How much have you had? You're face looks like a tomato."

"I snuck a few shots while making my last drink. I am a little tipsier than expected."

"Shit, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will head home soon so you don't have to take care of me."

"I can't let you walk home like this, you'll get picked up by the cops or get lost, and I am in no condition to walk you home. I'm plastered."

"I'll be fine."

"Even if you do manage to get home, how are you going to get up the fire escape?"

"Shit, I forgot I had to do that."

"You'll be safe here. I don't care if your parents are going to hate me; I'm not letting you walk home like this Louise."

"Fine, where am I going to sleep though?"

"You can sleep in my bed; I will sleep on the floor or out here on the couch."

"Alright, I will stay."

Logan stumbled back to his room to clean up and make himself some room on the floor. He threw some blankets and pillows down for him. He laid a shirt and shorts out if Louise wanted to change into something more comfortable. Logan walked back out to the living room.

"I laid some of my clothes out if you want to go back and change into them. They'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing now. I will wait out here."

"Thanks." Louise made her way to his room and found the clothes. She changed into them, the shirt was so big on her it could pass as a nighty, and the shorts were insanely huge. She couldn't tie them tight enough to stay on her waist. She just took them off and wore the shirt. She opened the door and told Logan she was done. He walked back to the room and laughed.

"I guess I didn't realize the clothes I left out were that big. They were kind of big on me too."

"The shorts were way too big and they would stay on so I ditched them. The shirt is fine."

Louise made herself comfy in his bed and they both said their goodnights, before he shut the light off he took his shirt off and kept the shorts he was wearing on. He turned the lamp off and he heard her start lightly snoring pretty fast. He reached up onto the night stand for her phone looking for Tina's number and messaged her.

Louise- Tina, this is Logan using her phone. If your parents ask you, Louise is with me. She snuck out and long story short she is sleeping here tonight. I didn't drug her and I am not trying to sleep with her so don't worry about that. I just wanted her to be safe and someone close know where she is and that she is okay just in case Bob and Linda worry. Thanks much, Logan.

Logan put her phone back onto the stand and went to sleep. What felt like a couple of hours passed and Louise woke up needing to go to the bathroom. She was unfamiliar with the layout of Logan's room so she got up trying to feel around for the door. It was really dark and she ended up tripping over Logan's leg and landed directly on top of him. She rolled off lying next to him. This woke him up instantly.

"Shit are you okay Louise?"

"Son of a bitch, I just needed to piss and I couldn't see anything. My side hurts."

Logan reached up and turned the light on. He saw Louise grabbing her left side.

"I think I landed on your knee or something, it hurts."

"Let me see if it's bruised or something."

Louise without hesitation lifted up the baggy shirt revealing her green panties to him just above the area that was hurting. Logan had to advert his eyes up to the problem area. He didn't see any bruising.

"I don't see any bruising, you should be fine."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the bathroom now."

Louise walked to the bathroom and came back to lie down in the bed. Logan turned the light back out and they both went to sleep. With the alcohol still in Louise's system she was burning up, she ended up kicking all of the blankets off of her. She had no issues getting to sleep after that. Nothing was waking Louise up anytime soon.

 **Notes**

 _Yay! I'm loving the favorites and follows. It is making my day to see how many people are loving my story. Please review and tell me how I am doing. That last chapter did feel a little rushed personally, but I plan to make up for that soon. We're getting closer to Logan's big trip back to Ohio! What do you expect Louise is going to do during that time? What do you think Louise is going to tell her parents about this night with Logan? Tell me your thoughts on the story! I'm still having a lot of fun writing this. Thank you all for reading! -Tardoliel_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Description**

 _This is not really a description, but more or less a request. I made a facebook group dedicated to those who "ship" Louigan. There is a Bob's Burgers fanpage with over 50,000 members I am a part of and we get SO much hate for our Louigan ship. I made this in the intent we could all come together and share stories, fics, fanart, theories of any kind. This is a judgement free zone, no hate. So if you would like to join, I will have the link in the Author Notes at the bottom of this chapter. I will also place it in the story description. Please come over and request to be a member. It is simply called "Louigan Shippers". Thank you!_

It was now reaching morning and they were both still asleep. No more incidents through the night. Logan woke up and realized Louise was sound asleep. He went out and started coffee and laid out some breakfast biscuits in case she wanted to eat. He was going to go wake her up now.

XXX

Tina woke up early that day for some reason. She read the text from Logan and knew what she had to do. She called her mom until the voicemail picked up.

"Hi mom, I know you're still asleep, but Louise is with me and I will have her back after she wakes up. She called me last night and I came down and got her. Just didn't want you to worry since she isn't home."

After that Tina messaged Louise's phone letting her know.

Tina- Louise, I covered for you, but mom thinks I am going to drop you off, so when you wake up, call me. I will come get you and take you home so it seems legit. You have some explaining to do. Thank me later.

XXX

Logan went back to his room to try and wake up Louise. Nothing was budging her. He tried nudging her, talking to her, the only thing that got her to toss and turn was shaking her almost violently. He knew the restaurant would be opening soon, and needed her awake. He didn't know Tina texted her. She was finally waking up.

"Good morning Louise." Logan said brushing his blonde hair from his face.

"What time is it?" Louise was frantically reaching for her phone to see the text from Tina. She read Logan's message to her and calmed down instantly.

"Did Tina get back to you?"

"Yeah, she covered for me."

"Awesome. I don't need your parents hating me. I also made coffee."

They both got up and went to the kitchen. Logan poured two cups and handed one to her with milk and sugar if she needed to add anything. Louise fixed up her coffee and called Tina.

"Hey T, I just woke up, I can't thank you enough."

"It's not a problem; I am going to head that way to pick you up."

"Okay, just meet me at the park near the beach down from the Wharf."

"Okay, see you soon Louise."

"Bye"

Louise was sipping on her hot coffee and heard Jake shuffling out from his room. It took him awhile to realize she was even there. Jake noticed Logan standing there shirtless and walked over to get himself some coffee.

"Long night last night buddy?" Logan said to Jake while handing him a mug.

"Dude, there was this hot ass red head I wanted so badly, but she turned out to be a damned lesbian. Serious bummer."

"I bet she got more chicks than you last night." Louise said, making Jake spin and almost and almost choke on his first drink.

"Shit I didn't know you got lucky last night dude! You haven't been with anyone since you've been back." Jake said looking to Logan and trying clink mugs with him. To a failed attempt however.

"I didn't get lucky, she just stayed the night. Plus she is only 17."

"Jailbait, she's wearing your shirt and no pants, you can't tell me you didn't hit that."

"I didn't, I don't look at Louise like that dude, now shut up. You're starting to piss me off."

"I got drunk and couldn't go home. Logan took care of me, that's it." Louise said while getting up and heading to the room. "I'm going to go change so Tina can come get me." She headed back to the room to gather her clothes and changed. She laid Logan's shirt on the bed and went back out to them. Soon after she got a text from Tina stating she was waiting on her.

"See you later Louise." Logan opened the door for her.

"Thanks again." She waved and went on her way to meet up with her sister. She hopped in the car

Tina put the car in drive and they started towards the restaurant.

"So do you want to explain to me all of this mess?"

"Not really, but I know I have to."

"Absolutely."

"I left to get some fresh air after work and I met up with Logan. I ended up having a few drinks and I knew I couldn't go home. He insisted I stay so I didn't get picked up by cops or get in trouble by mom and dad. He took good care of me."

"You're only 17, what in the hell were you doing drinking?

"Don't you dare ridicule me, coming from the person who got "drunk" on the heavy stuff, margarita mix, with Zeke, Tammy and Jimmy Jr. You stole that stuff from mom too!"

"Uhhhhh. You're right, whatever; just don't screw up again like this. I'm not bailing you out again."

"Thanks, and I won't."

They were at the restaurant now and Louise went upstairs before even going in the change and wash her face. She headed downstairs to meet her family.

"So you guys decided to have a last minute sleepover? Sister bonding time?" Linda asked while waving a butcher knife around.

"Yeah, I needed sister time and she was able to come get me last night."

"That's fine; you weren't too late for work. Next time I might have to chop ya' though." Linda hacked the knife down onto a tomato while giggling.

To be quite honest, Louise hated lying to her parents; she was really surprised Tina did what she did. Tina has never been able to keep a secret. Tina also understands crushing on someone though. She actually snuck out when she was still at the house when she was 16 to go be with Jimmy Jr. before they left town. Their parents still don't know about that.

Louise texted Logan confirming everything was cool with her parents, that they had no idea and Tina did a great job covering. He was thankful that it all worked out. He really didn't want her parents hating him.

XXX

Nearly a whole week passed before she spoke to Logan again. They were both pretty busy and didn't have much time to text. The restaurant was staying steadily busy. Louise didn't realize how much time had truly passed over her summer break already with work and Logan being back in town. It finally hit her that Logan was probably leaving soon. That thought instantly upset her. During some downtime she had, she decided to sit down in a booth and text him.

Louise- So I know we haven't talked much, I have been pretty busy here at work. I didn't realize how much of my summer has passed already, when exactly are you leaving?

Logan- I leave on July 20th. I will be very busy my last week here though visiting out of town family.

Louise was filled with even more upset feelings. That was only in about 2 and a half weeks.

Louise- Shit, that's less than 3 weeks away.

Logan- I know, it's kind of upsetting. I was really enjoying being back here. Especially seeing you.

Louise- I'm really bummed out. I'm going to be busy the next few days since Gene went on a vacation with his girlfriend for 10 days. He just left like 2 days ago.

Logan- It'll be okay, we will still get to see each other. I can come in and help out at the restaurant if you want me to. Also to torture you!

Louise- That would honestly be great.

Logan- See you later Four Ears.

Louise was trying to stay positive. She needed to get over him, it wasn't healthy to try and love someone that she wasn't going to see for over 3 years. She knew that Skype thing wasn't going to work out. He was going to be busy and so was she. It was probably best to just try and forget everything even happened. It wasn't meant to be right now, everything just happened way too fast.

XXX

Logan stopped and helped the family out every day he could while Gene was gone. He worked just for a meal every day. Him and Louise picked on each other per usual, Bob taught him some good burger recipes, and Linda gossiped about the latest news with him. It was nice having him around giving both of the parents something to focus their attention on instead of trying to interest Louise in their antics. Louise treated him just like an annoying friend for the time being trying to curb her feelings. It was working. Logan had just a few days left in town and they were spent with his family. This was going to be a rough few days for the both of them. Gene was now back in town. Logan didn't show his face again until the very late night of the 18th, he popped his head in the restaurant and asked Bob if Louise could come on a walk.

"Hey Mr. B, care if I borrow Louise?"

"Sure, Gene's here right now so I don't see a problem with that. Louise! Logan is here."

Louise came from the restroom and threw her apron on the counter and walked out the door. They were just walking around town.

"I can't believe tomorrow is your last day here. I know I probably won't see you again."

"I know, this time has just flown by, and no probably not. So take in all this gorgeous-ness now." Logan said while flaunting himself and playing with his hair. Louise laughed. "I have to pack my stuff up at Jake's tomorrow and head over to my moms. She is taking me to the airport at 2am."

"Ugh, this is really going to suck. I won't see you for 3 years. Never in my lifetime did I think I was going to get along with your dumbass, Logan Barry Bush."

"It'll be fine, it'll give us both time to grow up."

Louise threw a punch to his arm.

"Louise, I really am going to miss you." Logan said while stopping and turning to look at Louise.

"I'm going to miss you too, no matter how much it pains me to say that."

"Please don't let me affect your life decisions while I am away. We can still talk to each other, you have my number. But I don't want you waiting around for me. It just isn't fair to you."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try. You better promise to come back after you graduate and see me."

"I promise." He stuck his pinky out and Louise accepted the pinky promise.

They made their way back to the restaurant. This was it, the last time she would see that tall, ripped, blonde head, blue eyed, gorgeous man in front of her. How was he going to change in 3 years? What is the next 3 stressful years of college going to do to him? Was he still going to be the same person? Louise had no clue but her only reaction was to throw herself into his arms burying her face into his chest. Her ears passed underneath his chin. He wrapped her up into his arms and picked her up. He gave her the biggest bear hug, nearly squeezing the shit out of her. She loved it. She laughed and planted her feet back onto the ground. They let go of the hug and before she could say anything she felt a hand on her head. He swiped her ears. Again. Logan took off running with pink bunny ears in hand like a bat out of hell. He was yelling while running to the corner.

"I'll give these back in 3 years Four Ears!"

"LOGAAAAAANNNN!" Louise stomped her feet on the ground. There was no way in hell she was going to catch up to him. He was fast and she already knew that.

He stopped at the corner.

"I need the luck while in school, I'll take care of them, see you later Louise!" That was it. He was gone.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Louise screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next few hours she tried messaging him with no replies. He was definitely ignoring her. She was so mad at him. The next day while at work people kept asking where they were and she just scoffed at them.

XXX

As she was sleeping that night she got a text. She read it in the morning and saw that it was a picture of Logan on the airplane wearing the hat. She giggled and then cursed under her breath. She wasn't that mad anymore. He was actually kind of cute wearing them.

This was it, she had to get used to no longer wearing her ears. They were in Ohio now.

 **Notes**

 _I'm sorry first that this update was over a week. I have been battling a terrible cough and my boyfriend and I have been having some personal issues. But nontheless, I will continue to write!_

 _Wow! We are finally here. Logan is in Ohio! Can you believe he really took her ears to Ohio?! How do you think Louise is going to do trying to cope without them? What do you think the 3 years is going to be like? I'm really unsure at this point on what I am expecting out of these next 3 years for little Louise. Please let me know your thoughts!_

 _Also! The group I made, I REALLY want people to join and share things. Even if it is very small, I would love more Louigan fans to be a part of it. I will update on there when my story is about to have another chapter, you guys can start discussions, share art, whatever! Please do join! It is a closed group too so your fb people cannot see anything inside of it. We are going to be a very loving and hopefully close group. Here's the link! It won't let me post a full link, but its just www. facebook . com_ _groups/1627722657244271/ without spaces. Or you can search Louigan Shippers. Either will work._

 _-Tardoliel_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Description**

 _We are here at the beginning of the time jump. In this smaller chapter I skipped a few weeks in between some scenes. You should be able to pick up where those are. Once you reach the end of the story, we are roughly in the middle to end of November of the same year Logan left. School just started for the both of them. Enjoy (:_

While still lying in bed with disheveled hair Louise threw up her middle finger and snapped a photo in reply to Logan's airplane selfie wearing her ears. There was no immediate reply, so she decided to get out of bed and get started with her day.

Just a few more weeks and she was starting her senior year. Louise was nervous knowing school was almost over. She didn't really know what she wanted to do with her life after high school like a lot of her classmates. Most were going off for college and she didn't have anything planned out yet. She was happy to be less than a year away from that place though.

XXX

It was now well into August and a few days left until she started school. Louise decided to text Rudy since she hadn't heard much from him over the summer. In fact now that she thought about it, the last time she saw him was when he stormed out of the restaurant that day after school. She never bothered asking him what all of that was about. She now felt bad.

Louise- Hey Rudy, schools' almost about to start, I was wondering how your summer was.

Rudy- I don't see why you would care.

Louise- What in the hell is wrong with you?

Rudy- Well, I'm not very happy with you Louise.

Louise- If you can meet me by the Wharf. We shouldn't argue over the phone.

Rudy- Fine, 5 minutes and I will be there.

Louise left for the Wharf and met up with Rudy who looked from the distance to be quite angry. The first thing Rudy noticed about Louise was that her hat was missing. Her long black hair was no longer hidden or tied up. He took in how beautiful she was without the hat.

"Hey Rudy, thanks for coming."

"Where's your hat at Louise? You couldn't have gotten rid of it before your worst year in school."

"It's a long story that I really don't feel like explaining right now."

"Fine."

"Why are you so mad at me Rudy? I never even knew you were pissed at me."

"You haven't bothered talking to me all summer until that asshole Logan left."

"Is this all about Logan?"

"Actually, yes, about how you act when he's around."

"Rudy, you shouldn't feel this was about him. He's gone, he won't be an issue. Plus you shouldn't be jealous."

"Oh really? What happened to you hating him but now you're obsessing over him? It's not okay."

"Shut up Rudy, you have no right to tell me or get angry with whom I see. He needed a friend and I was there for him."

"You love him Louise. I know it."

That statement threw Louise back, he didn't talk to her all summer and yet she felt like he knew so much.

"You're wrong, he's back in Ohio."

"That means nothing Louise; you care for him, you have feelings for him. What I am trying to understand now is why in the fuck you like your mortal enemy. What is so wrong with me?"

"People change Rudy; I can't have feelings for him anymore. He's gone. And nothing is wrong with you."

"Why him though? You know I care for you, ever since we were kids. Why in the hell do you like someone who treated you like such shit? I never did anything to you like Logan did. You've known my feelings for you. I don't understand."

"Rudy, I knew you had feelings for me. However the feelings aren't mutual. I thought you realized that. I've always just thought of you as a good friend. I hate to friend zone you, but I don't like you the same way. I'm so sorry."

"Why did it take you this long to actually tell me?"

"You just never brought it up."

"I feel like you drug me along for the ride Louise."

"I didn't. You could have told me all of this years ago. I would have replied the same way. You failed to ever bring it up."

"Whatever Louise."

"Rudy you have absolutely no right to be mad at me. Get over yourself."

"This is goodbye Louise, Have a nice life with that asshole who has your ears in Ohio."

Louise had no idea how Rudy knew about that. This was it though; she lost her best friend over jealousy. Her senior year was going to be pretty great from what she had felt. It didn't matter if Logan was in the picture or not, Louise simply didn't care for Rudy like that.

Louise was left into a pretty depressed state for a while. The only people who were actively in her life now were her parents and Gene on occasion. She had done a pretty good job pushing Logan as far from her feelings as possible. School started and immediately dumped all of that crazy stress on her. The school work and big projects kept her very busy and on her toes at the restaurant. Her parents picked up on how depressed she was and tried to talk to her to no avail. It was just a fail on their part. Bob and Linda considered consulting with a therapist after a while and still no change, but they would have just wasted their money and just pissed Louise off even more. Louise was just not her normal, sarcastic, fiery self and it was starting to worry her family.

Is Louise going to be okay?

 **Notes**

 _Let me start this off by apologizing once again for the delayed update, I am still dealing with this crazy lethargic sickness. If you are subbed to receive the notifications when I update, AWESOME! If not, you should do that if you are enjoying this story. We are now in about the end of November to give you a feel on the time frame we are at here at the end. Do you guys feel like Louise is going to pull herself out of this funk of losing her best friend over some petty crap or what? What's your thoughts?! Opinions? Insights? I'd love to hear. Thanks so much for reading and staying by my side through all of this shit._

 _Also PSA, we now have lose to 80 members in the facebook group -Louigan Shippers- Please come over and join us for a safe haven and chances to see what we all are wrapping out heads around. People share their stories, art, and theories on there. It's a little slow and not much activity, but I am hoping with all of the new members that we will have some new fun things going on. Thanks much you guys! -Tardoliel_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Description**

 _We do jump time here quite a bit, I tried to explain it well. I hope I did!_

Several weeks had passed for the Belcher household at this point. Louise had been doing really well in school despite the stress and depression on her shoulders. She hadn't really talked to anyone about anything that was going on or how she felt. She also hadn't had much in conversation with Logan. She decided to change that this autumn evening.

Louise- Hey, how are you doing in school? Haven't talked since you took my ears.

Logan- Well hey there, I've been pretty busy with college stuff. Your ears have been a great good luck charm though (;

Louise- At least someone is enjoying them; things could be better on this end.

Logan- What do you mean?

Louise- Personal mushy depressing shit.

Logan- You know you can talk to me Louise.

Louise- You sure?

Logan- Absolutely, I've got time, you can call me if you want.

Louise wasted no time and did just that.

"Hey there, talk away, my four ears are listening."

"Thanks, asshole; well the whole reason behind everything is that after you left I got ahold of Rudy. He fucking hates me now."

"What?! Why?"

"He is jealous because I liked you and not him. I friend zoned him and now he won't talk to me anymore. He broke off our friendship."

"Wow dude, that's shallow as fuck."

"I know, I don't get it, he was my only friend. Well that was here anyway. We haven't spoken in weeks. It really sucks and I haven't talked to anyone. I'm surprised I am even talking to you about this; I don't really talk about my feelings to anyone. Ever."

"I'm sorry Louise."

"It's whatever; I don't want petty people like him in my life anyway."

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better? I know that I probably can't but I feel obligated to ask anyway. Plus I just feel really bad. It's my fault you guys aren't friends anymore I feel."

"No, just being here for me to talk does wonders. Thank you Logan."

"You know I am just a phone call away if you ever need me. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, hopefully I make a friend locally or something. One can hope." Louise laughed.

They finished their conversation and Louise was already feeling much better from getting all of that off of her chest. She felt comfortable talking to Logan, which felt really weird for her to be that open with him, or anyone for that matter. She knew she didn't need some jealous prick in her life anyway. If Rudy couldn't understand Louise and Logan's friendship, he didn't deserve her friendship.

For the most part Louise was out of the funk she was in; she still wasn't quite herself for not having any friends but everything was much better around her family after that.

 *****Fast forward a bit over a year: Louise is now freshly 19 and graduated from high school. *****

Louise was still working at the restaurant with her parents after graduation. It has been a whole year since she left that building now. She just turned 19 a couple of weeks ago and it is summer time now. She was able to purchase her very first car with her cash she had stashed for those many years. The car was very nice, not very old and low on mileage. Still currently living with her parents since it was cheaper and they all still got along pretty well. The only friends Louise had at the moment were a few regular customers, but they weren't really friends as much as acquaintances. It has now been 2 years since Logan left and he was in his final year of school. Louise still talked to him on occasion but not a lot. More or less just checked in with him to see how school was going and see a picture of her precious ears. She really missed them but ended up switching them out for a nice black slouch beanie that she customized with a small patch of pink bunny ears that looked similar to her hat she had.

XXX

It was a normal day at the restaurant. Teddy was there sitting in his normal seat. Bob was cleaning the grill and Linda was chatting on the phone to her friend Ginger. Louise was behind the counter filling the salt shakers trying to drone out Teddy's stories per usual. She occasionally nodded and gave a simple reply to his words. There were no other people there until the door chime jingled. She mustered up the energy for a snarky greeting without looking up from what she was doing.

"Welcome to Bob's Burgers, don't bother instagramming our food, there are prettier burgers out there and it won't bring in thousands of likes or whatever."

"Well it's a good thing I am not a hipster who takes stupid pictures of their food and shares it." A young male voice replied to Louise. She decided to look up and acknowledge the unfamiliar voice behind the smart reply. In front of her she saw a guy that looked to be of similar age to her. This guy was wearing black skinny jeans, skater shoes, a Blink-182 t-shirt and a grey slouch beanie similar to hers. He had piercing green eyes and black shaggy hair poking out from the hat, also adorned on his face was a single lip piercing and nose hoop in his nostril. While Louise took in all of these guys' features he smiled with the most perfect grin showing its evil face. Louise regained herself from eyeballing this new customer.

"Stare much? Like what you see?"

"Uh sorry, new people don't come in here often, and if they do they are usually old. Are you secretly 60 hiding in a 19 year old body?"

The unnamed customer laughed, "I'm new here, I moved in down the street just 2 days ago."

"Why in the hell would you move here intentionally?"

"My mom took a job with Mr. Fischoeder. He needs someone trained to take over and run his business in the coming years. Something to do with not trusting his brother Felix I think, I am not really sure about that part."

"Oh okay, I heard about Mr. Fisch retiring soon."

"Yeah my mom is going to take a shot at it. We didn't move far, were originally only an hour away. Things here aren't that much different, just a little more touristy."

"Understandable I guess, my name is Louise by the way."

"Nice to meet you Louise, I'm Chase."

"I'm assuming you came for some food, am I right?"

"Nah, I just came around to check out the neighborhood girls. So far I'm very impressed with the only one I have found."

"Oh really now, well if this hits your standard bar, you'll be thoroughly displeased with the rest of the girls here."

"I really did come for the food though."

"I figured as much, my dad makes a burger of the day pun every day and writes it on that board. Sometimes they are pretty great, but others are just pure flops."

"If looks could kale? I love the creativity in the name, but I hate kale so I will just take a regular cheeseburger for now."

"Putting your order in now, some of his names are just awesome, you should see him in the morning thinking them up."

Chase laughed and Louise handed Bob the order ticket through the window. Bob started on the simple burger but put all of his love into it just like the rest of the others. Louise started cleaning the bar counter. Lord only knows where Linda went with the phone talking to Ginger; probably the basement stairs. That was her secret phone conversation hideaway that way she still got service and was away from everyone. Chase started playing a game on his phone while waiting on his food. He got bored pretty quick and set his phone on the counter to chat more with Louise to get to know her a little more.

"So what do you do around here for fun?"

"I work; all of the people around our age here are assholes."

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all." Chase said while giving a pouty lip

"I just graduated a year ago and I haven't had a real friend in nearly 2."

"A pretty girl who seems nice has to have a boyfriend and loads of friends though."

"You couldn't be any more wrong with that statement though." Louise laughed and started turning a light shade of red. She didn't think Chase noticed though. His food was now ready so she handed it to him with his bill.

"Really? No friends at all? People must be really assholes around here."

"Not a single fucking one."

"Wanna change that? You've been nothing but nice to me and I haven't met anyone else here. Doesn't really sound like I would have a good time with them in the first place though."

"Uhhh, I guess so, I am warning you though, I can be an asshole."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine, do you want me to show you around here a little bit tonight? Get to know some of the neighborhoods chill spots?"

"Absolutely, that was actually my next question."

"Can you be here at 10 tonight?"

"Yes I can. See you tonight!" Chase finished his burger and paid his bill.

Louise was mildly excited to have someone new around. Chase seemed very nice from the conversation today, plus he was pretty cute and she loved his style. Now all she had to do was wait all day for the restaurant to close to show him around the town. She was stoked.

 **Notes**

 _I don't know how many times I can apologize for the lack of consistency of uploading, I had this chapter planned from the beginning of the story though! My main goal was for Louise to find a new interest while Logan was away at school. Chase seems like a wonderful guy, right up Louise's alley, don't you think? He's snarky and smartmouthed just like her. I want to do a doodle of their hats soon, if I can manage to not fuck it up haha XD I hope ya'll enjoyed this longer chapter and the way it went. Please let me know in some reviews what your thoughts are. I love hearing from you guys. -Tardoliel_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

10'oclock came pretty fast for Louise. She was finishing mopping the floor when Chase arrived knocking on the locked door. Louise had sent her parents upstairs after closing so she could finish the nightly work. She unlocked the door for Chase.

"Have a seat anywhere; I just have a few things to finish up before we can go."

"Sounds good, do you need any help?"

"Nah, just sit there before I slap you for stepping all over my clean floor."

"Shit, sorry." Chase said while hopping to the closest stool.

Louise finished with the floor and worked on the last of the dishes in the kitchen. She grabbed her jacket from the coat hook near the basement and went out to where Chase was.

"Ready to go find out how truly lame this place is?"

"It can't be that bad."

Louise and Chase made their way out of the restaurant and she locked up tossing the keys in her pocket. She guided him towards the Wharf.

"So what is the amusement park like?"

"What? You've never been there?"

"No, my parents didn't care for how it was run entirely by felons."

"Well you're in luck, one of those felons runs security overnight and I happen to be pretty close to him." Louise walked around the Wharf for her usual fence hole to sneak into.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't be a pussy."

"I'm not; I'm just not familiar with this town."

"Like I said Chase, I know the security guard. He's like my uncle now."

At that moment Louise found just who she was looking for.

"Mickey! This is Chase, he's new to town and I'm showing him around."

"Nice to meet you Chase, did Louise do the honor of telling you who I am and how we met?"

"Uh, no she didn't, but nice to meet you as well." Chase stuck his hand out to shake Mickey's hand.

"Well I robbed the bank across the street from her families' restaurant and the cops sent her dad over with food during the heist. Louise and I were discussing a school project on the phone during this time as well. It was a fun time!"

"She did say that all they hire here at Wonder Wharf are felons so it makes sense."

"I've been on the straight and narrow since getting this security job. So why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Want to let us ride some of the rides while no one is here? Let Chase get the feel for the rides at night." Louise bumped Mickeys arm.

"Sure why not, I don't have much to do tonight anyway."

"Scream-o-cain first!" Louise yelled out.

"Shit, good thing I didn't eat before this."

They made their way to the ride and the two of them hopped into their seats while pulling the handle bar down for their security. Mickey started the ride up slow and Louise's arms went up as it started spinning. Chase decided to hold onto the bar while he smiled. He hadn't ridden too many rides before and this specific kind was a first for him. The ride picked up speed and it made Louise slide into Chase squishing him up against the wall of the seat they were in. Chase threw his arms up with Louise and started laughing with her. Louise was so used to these rides now it was hard for her to have a good time, but with Chase she was having a great time. The ride was coming to an end and Louise was finally able to separate herself from Chase. They tried a few more rides in the park before settling on their last one of the Ferris wheel per his request. He'd never been on one before. They got in their cart and Mickey manned the buttons making it spin. They got to the top and the view just took Chase's breath away.

"Wow, I see why people love these things and are terrified of them as well."

"Why's that?"

"The view is so fucking gorgeous and very high up."

The moon was reflecting off of the Atlantic Ocean and it was just mesmerizing.

"I've always liked coming here for late night rides, it's peaceful. "

"It really is thank you Louise."

"No problem. I am just happy to be spending time with someone to be honest."

"So why does someone as nice and as pretty as you not have anyone special in your life or friends for that matter?"

"It's kind of complicated, there was someone, but he is no longer around. He left state, and it also hindered my only friendship I had at the time."

"Oh shit, did you guys get into an argument?"

"No, he had to leave for college."

"Could you not make any more friends or something? I'm sorry if it seems like I am prying, I just want to get to know you."

"I'm just a loner. The friends I did have moved away when I was younger, or they fell for me and it just didn't end well."

The ride ended and the two left the Wharf.

"There's really not much for people our age to do around here."

"There's got to be something, where do you go for a peaceful environment to escape your thoughts if you know what I mean."

"That's a secret."

"Fine." Chase laughed. "Let's just walk around for a bit if you don't mind. I don't know the neighborhood well."

"Sounds great, that's usually what I do."

The two of them started walking around the town. Louise showed him the shopping center, where they went to school, some popular tourist spots, and she didn't realize where they had ended up after that walk. They were now at the steps where she and Logan first met. Chase could feel a change in Louise.

"What's wrong Louise?"

"Nothing, I don't want to be here right now. We need to go."

"Alright then." Chase stood there for a second and turned around to meet Louise. He realized she already started walking away. He ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to steady himself.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be there."

"I gathered that, but you're not going to tell me why though."

"Not right now."

"I can deal with that."

"Good." Louise said while stuffing her hands in her pockets.

They started walking to the beach, to Louise's escape place. She climbed down some rocks to the sand below. She found her usual nook and took a seat.

"Is this where you come to think?"

"Yeah, now you know."

"I see why, it's really nice here."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier Chase."

"It's fine Louise, shit happens."

"That is where I first met Logan."

"The guy that moved away?"

"Yeah, that's him. I didn't mean to unload all of this on you."

"It's no problem, it seems like you actually need someone to talk to about all of this. I know we've only known each other for a day, but you can talk to me Louise."

"Thank you so much. It's just hard for me to open up. I'm not normally so nice and softhearted."

"You're welcome, and I have seen spurts of that in you. I like it."

"Well to start everything off, Logan was my arch-enemy ever since I was 9 years old. He stole my ears straight off of my head from those steps."

"Ears?"

"Oh yeah, you're new." Louise pulled out her phone and found an old picture of herself wearing them to show Chase.

"Awe, how cute."

"That was my security blanket and they never left my side. He stole them that day, I threatened him with a biker gang to cut his ears off and he gave them back for the time being. We have tortured each other ever since."

"So if you guys were enemies, how did you get close?"

"Some shit happened to bring him back to town from college and we just started talking after I hit him. We became friends; I really don't know how it happened to be honest. People change."

"Makes sense I guess."

"I was 17 and he was 22. I guess we kind of fell for each other but he didn't want to pursue anything since I was still a minor and he still had 3 years left of school and didn't plan to come back during that time for anything. He wanted me to live my life and get over him."

"Fuck dude, I'm so sorry."

"On top of everything, because I fell for Logan, I lost my best friend Rudy in the process because he had caught feelings for me that I wasn't entirely aware of. I didn't reciprocate those feels and he hated me for it. It ruined everything. My childhood best friends Andy and Ollie who were twins across the street moved when I was young. We never kept in touch. I don't get along with any females in this town either."

"Essentially you friend zoned Rudy?"

"Yeah."

"I've been there. It isn't a fun place."

"I thought I was over everything, but I really just miss having someone close to me. Anyone really."

Louise could feel her face turning red and she couldn't believe it but her eyes were actually welling up with tears. It took her off guard and she didn't know what to do. Chase could see her face turning red and he scooted closer to her. He maneuvered himself to be able to wrap his arm around her back to grab her shoulder and bring her closer to him. He took his other hand and laid it on the side of her face. Louise accepted and laid her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for quite a while so she could calm down. Louise just kept her head on his shoulder and he was stroking her hair. She dried her tears and stood up. Chase followed suit.

"Jesus, I can't apologize enough for that. I wanted to just run away before you grabbed me. I didn't expect that."

"I hope I was okay to do that."

"You would've known if it wasn't. I tend to show my emotions with my hands."

"You hit people don't you?"

"Slaps, punches, pinches, kicks, projectiles flying from my hands, whatever gets my point across."

"Good to know."

"Look, I should probably go. It's getting really late and I still have to work in the morning."

"I should go too; I am getting kind of tired."

"Stop by the restaurant sometime this week, we can hang out again sometime."

"Good deal."

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 **Notes**

 _Wooooo another update that takes me FOREVER to do now. My sincerest apologies on my flighty updates. ATLEAST IT'S STILL GOING! *happy face* What are your opinions on Chase? I don't have much to say here this time. Thank you guys for reading and staying with me through this! -Tardoliel_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Louise was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was really hard for her to sleep after all of that mess. It was well into 5am at this point and she couldn't get her thoughts straight. She really did enjoy her time with Chase, but felt really odd about opening up to him so quickly. She also missed Logan's dumbass believe it or not after venting about it to Chase. It brought back some feelings that hadn't been taken care of. Louise had not spoken to Logan in over a year though. She had no idea how much he had changed, or even if he was the same person. Look at what just a few years did to him there when he came back. All those thoughts aside, she thought Chase was adorable and super nice. However after what she had just spilled onto him tonight she doubted he even had any interest in her. Maybe she was too broken. Whatever was going on, she knew she had to move on. Maybe this was her opportunity if she didn't fuck it up too much.

XXX

Louise finally was able to force herself to sleep for a few hours before she had to open the restaurant. As per usual, her next few days were pretty normal, except for someone she used to go to school with trying to come in and demand beer because they somewhat knew each other. She carded him and he got really defensive. Louise eventually got him out of the building by dumping dirty rag water on his head. In just a few days like she had said, Chase made an appearance into the restaurant.

"Hey there, wasn't sure you'd show your face."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Thought I scared you away."

"Not in the slightest."

"Well good, I had a great time believe it or not."

"Me too, I learned so much in just one night."

Chase sat down and ordered a burger while still carrying the conversation with Louise.

"Listen, I am sorry I spilled such a weird part of my life onto you. I like you and didn't want to fuck anything up."

"I could tell, at least I was right about you liking me."

"Shit, I didn't realize I said it like that."

"What? Do you not like me like that?"

"I do, I just didn't expect to tell you about it."

"Well you didn't scare me away; you just need some feelings sorted out. I'm fine with that."

Louise nodded and got his food for him.

"Plus I want to ask you something anyway Louise."

"What do you mean?" Louise looked confused.

"Will you go on a date with me Louise?"

Linda overheard that line and screamed from the kitchen.

"Shit." Louise cursed under her breath.

Chase laughed and they both heard dishes being dropped into the sink as Linda rushed to the window.

"You take care of my little Louise, new boy, she's my youngest baby."

"Chase is my name, Mrs. Bob."

"Dawe, call me Linda."

"Look at what you started."

"Answer the boy properly Louise!"

"Fine! Yes I will go on a date with you."

"Great! I'll text you the details!" Chase was getting up from his seat.

"But you don't have my number?"

"I will." Chase laid down the money for the bill and a napkin with his phone number written on it and a little heart. He left before Louise could say anything.

"Awe! Look at my little baby blushing!"

"Hush it Mom!"

"You hush it Missy."

Louise tucked the napkin in her pocket and went about her day filled with smiles.

 **Notes**

 _My apologies for a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something new to get excited about. I know Logan stuff has been minimal in these last few chapters, but there is a great reason for that. I have some drama filled tricks up my sleeve. In just a few more chapters Logan will return! I will give you guys that much of a hint. Thank you all again for waiting around for my infrequent updates. I feel bad leaving you guys on cliffhangers. But yet a sense of pure evil that I love as well. I need to just shut up, I talk too much. I don't know if I posted this in my last update, but I did a drawing of Louise and Logan hugging and uploaded it to my group on Facebook for this ship. (Louigan Shippers) We now have nearly 300 members! WOW! I don't know how many of my readers are there, but yeah I need to shut the hell up already. Derp. BYE FOR NOW! -Tardoliel_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **Quick Author Note**_

 _***Jesus you guys, I am so deeply sorry for my 3 month hiatus from this story and not even tell you guys anything on here. If you aren't a part of the facebook group for Louigan Shippers, then you had absolutely no fucking clue. My sincerest apologies. I will go into more detail at the end of what happened, but please enjoy this welcoming chapter back into my writing game!***_

Louise was pretty happy Chase asked her on a real date considering she had never been on a real one yet in her life. After work that night she texted his number that he wrote on the napkin.

Louise- Hey, hopefully this is the right #

Chase- If this is the cute girl from Bobs Burgers then yes, you have the correct number (:

Louise- That would be me lol

Chase- Thanks for agreeing to go on a date with me, I never have asked someone directly. Was slightly nervous.

Louise- Well I have never been on one before.

Chase- Are you for real?

Louise- Yupp, never.

Chase- What an honor, I hope I don't fuck it up.

Louise- Anything would be fantastic as long as I don't have to work lol.

Chase- Setting the bar low eh?

Louise- Now I didn't say that.

Chase- You busy Saturday?

Louise-Nope, I can have my brother cover me at work.

Chase- Okay, cool, be ready around 5pm.

Louise- Fantastic, see you then.

Louise went to bed and anticipated her date next week wondering what he had planned. She was sure to spill the good news to Tina in the morning after she woke up. Tina was happy for Louise. Louise did not expect to be so pumped up about the whole situation. She tried to contain her excitement during the week while working so it didn't seem like it took that long to come around.

The day rolled around for her date, Louise was in a different mood all day. Her parents even noticed it; Linda was excited to see her youngest baby going on a date.

"Oh honey, I am so happy for you to have your first real date, what you would consider one anyway."

"What do you mean mom?"

"You know, when that guy Logan was here and took you out for your birthday."

"That definitely was not a date; we didn't even like each other then."

"I call shenanigans, you wouldn't have gone if you didn't missy."

"Alright mom, I'm done with this, I prefer to not even think about Logan today of all days."

"Okay, but I knew it."

Louise's mood suddenly shifted as the thoughts of Logan went through her head. She remembered what he said about not letting any past feelings stop her from moving on with anyone. It just took her some time to process that. She started getting ready for her evening. Not even the slightest clue of what was planned, Louise decided on some blue skinny jeans and a plain black V-neck shirt. She decided last minute to throw on a black and white checkered flannel over her shirt. It was a little chilly on that September evening.

Louise decided to text Chase since it was 4:55 and she had not heard anything from him yet.

Louise- Hey, it's almost 5 and I haven't heard from you.

Chase- I'm aware, I was going to show up and knock on your door, but I am literally around the corner now.

Louise went downstairs and opened the door. Right in front of her was this handsome boy holding a single black rose. Chase proceeded to hand it to her, and take her hand.

"So where are we going? And thank you for this lovely rose."

"Somewhere I think you will thoroughly enjoy."

"Filled with information aren't we?"

Chase smiled and Louise chuckled.

After a bit of walking they found their way to Mr. Fischoeder's property.

"What in the hell are we doing here?"

"Mr. Fisch grew a corn hole maze at the back of his property for Halloween and he is letting people maneuver through it whenever."

"Oh. My. God." Louise said.

"Yeah? I take it you are excited."

"FUCK YEAH!" Louise shouted.

Louise took off like a bat out of hell to the back of the property. It took Chase a second to catch up. They found the entrance of the maze surrounded by pumpkins and gourds. Louise looked at Chase and smiled huge, she grabbed his hand and took off into the maze.

"Well shit, I am glad you like this idea, I was worried you wouldn't."

"I fucking love it; I bet no one else is even here."

"I don't think so, as far as I know he hasn't said much, waiting for spooky times in October."

They kept running into a lot of dead ends and both of them kept joking about just running through the stalks of corn to escape each other and win. Chase ended up doing to. He just took off through the corn without Louise. She wasn't even mad; she just kept running around trying to find the exit first so she could win.

"I'm going to win, just so you know!" Louise shouted.

"Nuh-uh!"

Just a few more turns, and boom, they ended up running into each other. Literally. They both started laughing hysterically and when they finally came to, Chase grabbed Louise's hand. He looked at her while grinning with a side cocked smile; he took his other hand and grabbed the side of Louise's face, bringing her face closer to his. She just kept looking into his eyes slightly giggling. Just inches away from his face she could smell his spearmint breath and the clean locks of hair poking out of his hat. It was all so refreshing for her.

Chase planted his lips on Louise's, mouths slightly open, they were locked together. He seemed to be taking charge with everything and it felt amazing to her. He knew what he was doing compared to Louise being slightly naïve and innocent in that particular field. She had no idea what to do really. Oddly enough she was remembering some of Tina's kissing stories and remembering how she described them in such detail. Maybe remember a few quick pointers.

Louise wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to make out with him. Luckily she was not a sloppy kisser like Tina said that Ghost Boy kid was. She kept thinking it was like giving a massage with her mouth, which was super weird to think about for her. They finally ended the make out session in the middle of the corn field and just stood there with their foreheads leaning on each other.

"I had no idea what I was doing." Louise said.

"Me either."

Louise pulled back her head

"Bullshit, if I ever smelled a lie that is one of the biggest."

"Seriously, I have only kissed like 2 girls, now 3."

"Mhmm." Louise muttered.

"So I take it I was good then?

"Uh, I am pretty innocent believe it or not and I could even tell that was fantastic."

"That's awesome."

"I'd say so."

"I am sorry if that was too much or too all of a sudden. I just felt it was right."

"Not at all, I didn't expect it but I didn't mind it. I've only just given a few pecks here and there."

"I don't know about you Louise, but I found the exit and I was just trying to find you when we ran into each other."

"Oh yeah?" Louise threw a punch to his gut but not full force. "That is for running away asshole."

"Well deserved."

The two made their way out of the maze and started walking aimlessly around town.

"I'll admit I didn't have much else planned, I was not sure how long that would take us." It had taken nearly an hour.

"That's fine, let's just walk around and enjoy the sunset."

They started walking around looking at the sunset and found their way to a park. They decided to rest for a bit and watch the sunset over the ocean from the sidewalk. Louise grabbed Chase's hand and they just stood there enjoying the scenery watching the waves. She soon realized the last time she was at the particular park was with Logan. She didn't rest on that thought too long and just squeezed his hand a little tighter, too happy in the current moment.

They started making their way back to her house. The restaurant was still open so they said their goodbyes in the alley so she didn't have to deal with her parents yet. This time she gave Chase just a single long peck on the lips and hugged him.

(Little did they know, they had a secret follower/passerby. That said person snapped a photo of Louise kissing Chase.)

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, I needed that and enjoyed it a lot."

"Absolutely, I have a great time."

"Me too, goodnight Chase."

Louise made her way up the fire escape and into the window.

Neither one of them knew about their secret photographer that passed by.

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _Okay, so as states above, I took a long 3 month hiatus from this story. I had no idea I left ya'll on a hell of a cliffhanger either. I cannot apologize enough for that. If you aren't a part of the group, we have grown to 500 members! It's not super active but there is a decent amount of discussion in there and fan art shared from time to time. I was battling some internal battles with very deep depression as well as some personal relationship issues/home life all tied together. My relationship has seemed to work its self out, hopefully for good. If I can keep my head on straight. My home life is still kinda shit. That's whatever. Enough about me though, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know some people may be antsy that Logan is still gone, and I am going into some pretty intense detail with her relationship with a totally made up character, but this is my story. I am creating it the way I want. I hope no one has issues with this, these are just thoughts that have went through my head as I write this. There's a good reason why I am giving her such a cute little relationship with Chase. She needs to find herself and live a little. Please let me know what ya'll think. I am not going to say I am going to update every week, but I will try my best to get 1 chapter out every month *atleast*. I love you guys! Thank you for sticking by my side through all of this. Much love. -Tardoliel_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 ** _This is just a small filler chapter. The next one I upload will be maHOOsive. Err, I think it will be. It is in my head at the moment. Regardless, it will be...epic._**

Fast forward a bit, it was now closer to Christmas. Louise and Chase were still casually dating, although nothing was ever made official. The two rarely did anything besides short visits to the restaurant and brisk walks around the block while Louise took a break. Business had picked up since Louise took over social media advertising. Bob was very well impressed by her business strategies. He thought it would not work, but she proved him wrong.

With the holiday fast approaching Louise was unsure of what to do for Chase. She didn't want to go super extravagant since they were just in a causal relationship, if you could even call it that. They have remained to keep it a very innocent one at that. Since the date they've just shared short pecks to each other and small hugs. All in all both were happy with each other. They provided good company to each other.

Louise decided to hop online and check out some gift ideas one night. She came across this hand drawn picture of a snow owl sitting on a skull with some flames in the background. It came in a frame and all ready to be displayed. She knew he admired owls very much, and he also had immense appreciation for art. He would just love this gift. She went ahead and ordered it and had it shipped to where it would be here just 2 days before Christmas. The two hadn't talked about any sort of gift exchange yet but she didn't mind even if he didn't do anything.

A few more days pass and Louise gets the package as expected. She promptly wraps it up into some shiny foil paper topped off with a big bow and his name on a label. She laid it on the counter until she could take it upstairs and put it away. She wasn't expecting a visit today, but she got one anyway with the gift still lying out. Louise shot Chase the meanest death glare she could muster up that fast. Chase went pale.

"What did I do?"

"Walked in while I was taking care of you gift, that's what you did."

"Ooo! What is it!?" Chase exclaimed while going behind the counter and grabbing Louise from behind throwing his head over her shoulder. Louise starts giggling and grabbing his hands that are wrapped around her waist.

*Unknown to them, a passerby snapped another photo through the restaurant window. They still do not know about the first one taken.

It's now Christmas for the Belchers and the entire family is together. Tina drove down to be with her family and Chase had made plans to come over after his family was done for the morning. He did just that, he arrived around noon. Linda immediately hands him some hot cocoa. He took a seat at the empty couch while Louise was sitting on the floor cleaning up the wrapping paper. There was a lone present under the wilted tree still decorated with lights. After she cleans a path to it, she hands it to Chase. Before he opens it he compliments the cocoa.

"Thank you, Linda, for the cocoa, it tastes perfect!"

"Oh you're welcome sweetie, let me know if you want more!"

Chase then starts opening his gift cracking a smile with each piece he tears off. As he fully unveils what he has been given, he shoots the biggest smile ever.

"I saw this online and I wanted it but it was sold out. Thank you for this! I love it."

"Awe, well I am happy I did good then!"

"Absolutely." Chase pulls a smallish green box from his pocket and hands it over to Louise. She opens it to see a little charm bracelet adorned with 2 silver charms. Bunny ears and a tiny Kuchi Kopi.

"What?! How?!" Louise shrieked as she pulled it from the box. "How did you even find these?"

"It wasn't easy, the Kuchi Kopi is handmade and there isn't another like it."

"Holy shit." Louise handed it over to him tossing her arm out so he could put it on her. She sported that sucker all day.

Chase stayed for a little while longer until his mother called him requesting he come home for some family that had arrived unannounced for a special holiday visit. He said his goodbyes to the Belchers and gave Louise a small kiss and he was off with his picture in his arm. He was being followed however, he was entirely unaware to the follower, as they were very careful to hide when necessary.

Who could be this secret person?

 **Author Notes**

 _So, this was just a random little chapter to fast forward more time for us. I promise I will bring or OTP back soon! I'm building up some shit here haha. I have recently cleaned out the Louigan Shippers group on facebook of inactive members. If any of you guys got removed, there are new steps to be added. There are 3 questions to answer when you request admission to the group. If you answer them you will be added. You can even add that you were here from the story I write. We are running a oneshot giveaway right now that still has a few more days to enter. All info is in the group. I hope you guys are doing well. I am doing... a little better. I can't wait for the next chapter! I love you guys. This story has so much love. Please do not forget to favorite and follow. -Tardoliel_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few more weeks have passed since the last encounter with Louise and Chase. She was still doing bigger and better things with her parents' restaurant. With the busy schedule, Louise barely had any time to even talk to her boyfriend, Chase. He was busy helping his mother finalize taking over Mr. Fischoeders estate. When they did talk, they decided to take some time off and go out for a random date on Saturday night. They decided on a really simple night and just go out to dinner after Louise got off of work. It was a very cold February night when Chase picked her up at her house. The two strolled down the road to a nearby, less than 5 minute walk, to a local sports bar and grill called Sudz and Wingz. As they walked in, they were met with the aroma of beer and sweat as men were shouting at the TV's over some game that was on at the time. The two were seated at a table and handed menus by their server, Penni.

Penni: "Just holler at me when y'all are ready to order if I haven't made it back!" and she walked away chatting with one of the drunken men about his wife being mad.

Chase: "Man, I'd hate to be her right now; she's got all of these drunks up her skirt."

Louise: "She's probably used to it, bet she makes damn good tips from those drunks too!"

Chase: "You're right; do you know what you want?"

Louise: "I am thinking of some pizza, with pineapple. Yeah, that's what I want."

Chase: "Pineapple… On pizza… Someone take my girlfriend to the nut house!"

Louise: "Oh you hush; it's good, have you ever had it?"

Chase: "No, but not necessary, it's the devils concoction and I won't have none of that nonsense."

Louise: "More for me, what do you want?"

Chase: "I've had my mind set on some of these lemon pepper boneless wings all day."

No more than when he said that and closed the menu, Penni arrived and jotted down the orders. She took off and put them into the system for them. The two just started people watching the drunks act like fools. A few minutes pass and Chase gets a very worried look about his face. It concerns Louise, so she asks what is going on with him.

Louise: "What's with the face, you look like you saw a ghost."

Chase: "I saw a familiar face I don't want to deal with right now. She's crazy, and my batshit nuts ex,and she stalks me a lot."

Louise: "I'll cut a bitch if I have to." And she pulls out her butterfly knife hidden in her pocket to show Chase she had it handy.

Chase: "Shouldn't be necessary, I'm sure she will keep to herself."

Louise: "Who is it, I need to know what your ex looks like, and you never talk about anyone you used to date until now."

Chase: "Well you see, I mostly dated online and never really too much in person, that's why I am bad at dates. And this one in specific has stalked me in the past. And yes, I dated her online. I never met her in person until we split up and I moved here. But she's sitting over there peeking over a menu over here right now."

Louise looked over her shoulder and there sat her elementary school torture friend. She instantly got mad and cursed under her breath.

Louise: "Millie."

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _AHHHH! I'm back you guys! HOLY SHIT. I'm SO sorry for the delay, long long delay, for this chapter. I lost a ton of motivation to continue writing, as well as, past and currently have been battling some intense pain in my hands and wrists (Possibly carpal tunnel) so writing for long periods of time have been difficult for me to do. I am now on a regime thing I have worked up until I can see a doctor, and it's working for now *fingers crossed*. I am also getting ready to go on Christmas shutdown for my job in a few days, soooo expect more. I told yall I would finish and I am! Even if it takes me 5 years (kidding) I will do it. There is a ton more to even come of this story._

 _Anywho, were you guys expecting this? The mystery stalker to be Millie?! What a turn. Let me know your thoughts on this! -Tardoliel_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Louise and Chase were sitting in this little hole in the wall, Louise realized who was peeking up behind the menu. Anger ensued in Louise's head. All of the thoughts and memories were flooding her mind of the times Millie crossed the line from childhood to teenagers. They tried being friends at one point, and it was nice for a while, but Millie got way worse and even more psychotic. Louise was not snapping out of it. She saw her face, sitting alone, peeping up, and attempting to be sneaky. Chase couldn't shake Louise and thought she was going to snap.

Chase "How do you know Millie?"

Louise "She's my childhood enemy. We attempted being friends but she was so obsessive over me and went batshit crazy."

Chase "You too?"

Louise "I went to school with her, how the hell do you know her? How the fuck did she nearly ruin your life?"

Chase "Well I used to date her online about a year ago before I moved here. I have seen her every now and then since moving here but I never tried talking to her. She showed up to my house when I moved here and I flipped shit. I broke up with her way back when before I moved here because she was just insane. She showed me all of the things she had drawn up of me and her. We weren't even dating for a month and she was talking about getting married and having kids. We NEVER even met each other mind you."

Louise "You don't even know, dude."

Chase "I have a good idea. That was just a few things. I have seen her following us and me by myself. I never said anything because it wasn't worth the drama."

Louise "I haven't noticed her around. Until now."

While they were finishing their food, Louise was pondering on calling her out for following them. She didn't exactly know what to say, but she just wanted to know why she was so obsessive. Now that she knows it wasn't just this time and it was multiple times, she was even angrier. She didn't want to ruin a good night with Chase since they saw each other less and less nowadays.

As Louise was zoned, Chase had gotten a text on his phone, which was face up on the table. It buzzed the whole table and Louise snapped out of her zoning and looked down at it. He snatched it up, unlocked it, and read whatever it was, shook his head and tossed his phone in his pocket. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but after not seeing each other for so long it kind of peeved her he didn't mention what the business was about. He said nothing about it. So she asked him.

Louise "Was that your mom?"

Chase "No, it was nothing"

That was that. She felt really weird about that answer. She started piecing together how more and more strange he had been acting lately. Getting more silent as the dinner progressed; she finally decided to ask for the bill and wanted to leave. Millie was still around and Louise decided she was going to confront her. She handed the bill to Chase and told him to take care of it while she went to the bathroom. He did as such and Louise gathered up her belongings and headed for the bathroom, passing Millie who was shuffling her things. Louise bent down as she passed her and said to follow or else. Millie happily obliged, she was ready to have some time with Louise as she always longed for. They both went into the stalled bathroom, one out of order and some drunk in the other who was swishing some water from the tap. The bathroom reeked of urine and vomit.

Louise "You have some explaining to do, why are you following us?"

Millie "I have been trying to get the chance to talk to you but you have me blocked on your phone so I couldn't call you."

Louise "Get to it. I don't have a lot of time"

Millie shuffles in her bag and pulls out a little envelope. She hands it over to Louise. Confused, Louise opens the envelope and pulls out a tiny stack of Polaroid photos. The first few she shuffled through were of Louise and Chase throughout the few months they had been seeing each other. It was eerie that she had no idea Millie, let alone anyone, had been following them, snapping photos. She grew angry, she didn't understand. She was still flipping through the pictures and then came across a few that peeked her interest. Chase was walking with another unfamiliar female. Millie could see her facial expressions change once she reached those photos. The very last one in the pile was one of Chase and this mystery female in an area that Louise frequented towards the beach. It was the very area that she chucked that shell at Logan's head and caused him to go to the ER. The two were lying down in the sand, faces smushed together, and his hand was up this girl's shirt, grabbing her breasts. She turned her head up towards Millie.

Louise "How long ago?"

Millie "It's been ongoing. The last time I saw them together was just a few days ago."

Louise "That son of a bitch"

Millie "Keep them, show him you have proof. I know you hate me, but I wanted you to know."

Louise stormed out of the bathroom. Collecting herself as she walks towards the front of the building where she sees Chase into his phone. He looks up for a second and sees her coming. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and they both exit the building. She is literally silent on the short walk back to her place. He could feel the tension. They get to her front door, the restaurant was already closed and she assumed her parents were already in bed. It was pretty chilly outside but it wasn't snowing. There was a patch of ice on the sidewalk. Chase tried to kiss Louise goodbye, but she curved it and shoved the photos that Millie gave her into his face. The very first one being the last in the stack, of Chase and this mystery girl.

Chase "Fuck, it's not what you think Louise!"

Louise "Who was on the phone?"

Chase "It was just one of my buddies"

Louise "Bullshit, it was her, I know it. I'm done dude, fucking done."

Chase "I'm sorry."

Louise "You are such a piece of shit, why would you do this to me, it's been months that you have been with her, does she even know about me?"

Chase "No."

Louise "I hope Millie has another set of these to give to that girl so you lose her too. Rot in hell you stupid fuck."

Louise threw a gut punch so hard to Chase that it sent him on his ass sliding on the ice. She unlocked her door and stormed upstairs holding back tears. Her house was silent; she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and went to her room. She sat her bag on the floor next to her bed and the pictures fell out and slid across the floor. Her water sat on the nightstand next to her phone and he just flopped onto her bed, still fighting tears. She stared at her ceiling collecting her thoughts on the whole situation. She was just finding happiness. Chase was her first boyfriend so she didn't know how to feel. She ended up turning over and finding that little black jacket with green stripes shoved into the corner that Logan held hostage. She grabbed it up and hugged it, turning it into her pillow and just cried herself to sleep. This was Louise's first heartbreak and man did it hurt. She held that jacket all night, comforted by it. It made her feel better after the small significance it held about Logan. Seeing his muscles trying to be contained into this itty bitty jacket was just humorous to Louise.

 _ **Notes**_

 _Hey ya'll, sorry for the delay, I had this chapter wrote for a few weeks now but I have lacked motivation to type it up. I had a view reviews come in about finishing this and yes! I will. I promise. It might take me awhile, but I will do it. Just stay subscribed or join our Facebook group "Louigan Shippers" to stay updated. I post all of my chapter updates in there! We also share fanart and other stories in there too. We have contests where you can win prizes! I hope you guys like this chapter. I LOVED it. Please let me know what you think 3 I love reading your reviews, but keep in mind if you don't have an acct I cannot respond to your review if you have a question! -Tardoliel_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Louise woke up the next morning with her eyes nearly crusted shut from all of the crying she did. She rubbed them loose and looked around. The jacket she cuddled all night in comfort was stiff and gross from her tears and sweat. She shook it out and tossed it into her laundry pile. Looking at her phone she realized it was blinking. She didn't even want to look and see Chase trying to apologize but she decided to pick it up anyway and face the notifications from the previous night. She found a single text from the loser simply saying:

"I'm so sorry, Louise. You deserved a better explanation and I'm sorry I couldn't offer that to you. I told the other girl everything and ended it with her. I didn't want to be that person to cause another person this much heartbreak. I sincerely apologize. I wish you the best in life and you won't hear from me again."

That was it. Louise was so angry that he had the nerve to even attempt to apologize and make things better. They certainly failed. She just deleted everything to do with him from her phone. While she was going through her contacts to delete his number, she came across Logan's number. She hadn't even talked to him in over a year but she still thought of him often unbeknownst to anyone else. She was curious on how he was doing. She decided to shoot him a simple text.

"Hey stranger, how have you been?"

(This next bit kind of strays from the original storyline here but I wanted to include it as character development)

She started up some music on her phone and went to the bathroom to get a shower. As she started the water she made it really hot. Hot showers help her relax and calm down. After Louise undressed she just stared at herself in the mirror on the door, nude. Her small frame but full figure was baren right in front of her. She never really admired herself or stared like she had this time, but she felt good. She wasn't looking at herself in a sexual manor, but just adoration. She loved herself and she wasn't one to really hate anything about herself. Some girls have issues with the different parts of their bodies that may be larger than others or squishier, but this didn't bother her. She had looked at herself and rubbed her hands on her hips; they helped pull her figure together and tapered down her legs. Yet if she sat down they squished flat. She turned around and looked at her butt, which was very round. Playfully hopped up and saw it move with her. She was enveloped by the song that was playing currently, Hit This Hard- Post Malone, which made her feel good. Louise turned back around and ran her hands from her stomach up towards her chest. She took after Tina and became busty with some D cups on her body. She took the time to really admire herself and understand how beautiful she was. She was battling some emotional stuff last night maybe thinking that Chase didn't find her pretty enough and that is why he cheated. No one had ever seen her in this kind of light like she was viewing right now. She felt good about the situation. She was ready to move on and not have anyone to worry about anymore. She felt better being single and no young prick at her side. Louise went ahead and hopped into the shower and cleaned up. The hot water just washed away her feelings and she felt like a whole new person. When she got out she felt relieved. She looked over and saw her phone blinking again and her heart started racing.

"Hey Four-Ears, miss me yet?"

Louise felt her heart drop and she smirked.

 _ **Notes**_

 _Boom! Two in one day! This one was short but I really wanted to get it out before I lose motivation if it happens again. I hope yall like the progression. Leave comments! I love hearing from you guys! -Tardoliel_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While holding her phone in her hand, towel wrapped around her hair, Louise took a seat on the closed toilet. She just stared at the message from Logan. She was so excited. Louise hasn't spoken to Logan in quite some time now, and after all of this hell she's just been through, she feels the slightest bit relieved. From one simple text message, she could tell her old friend hadn't changed too much. She was contemplating on what to say. She had not planned this far. She decided to go with the confiding route.

Louise- I do miss you, yes. I've just been dealt a great deal of shit and really missed having someone to talk to.

After sending that message she finished up in the bathroom and walked into her room. It wasn't long before she had a reply back.

Logan- well good, I have missed you too. I'm sorry I've not been in contact more, but I'm glad you messaged me. What's going on Four...Two-ears?

Louise- I don't remember if I told you or not, but I have had a boyfriend for a few months now. Did... I just found out last night he has been cheating on me for the majority of our relationship. Lovely eh?

Logan- I didn't know, no. Excuse my language, but what a fucking prick. Who was he? Want me to give him the ol' Reverse Norwegian Stink Hold when I get back?

Louise- His name is Chase. You wouldn't know him, he just moved here prior to my relationship with him. And shit, if you made it here to do so, I really wouldn't mind whatever you did to him!

Logan- Won't be long. Few more weeks and I'll be home.

Louise went blank at that message. She didnt know it was that time already. It really was only a few more weeks until he came back. Well almost 2 months, but still. It was as close as ever. It's been awhile since she thought about Logan and seeing him again. And now it's right in front of her. He will be home soon. Louise cannot contain her excitement. She sat back and reminisced on all of the memories they made in that short time he was here and how close they had gotten. She wondered if the gash in his head caused a scar of any sorts. She felt a little bit bad about putting a blemish on his face, but giggled at the fact if it had left a mark, everytime he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he would remember that night. In her reminiscing she realized she forgot to message him back. She scrambled for her phone and shot him a message back.

Louise- I had no idea it was that soon already.

Logan- Yupp. Beginning of May and I'll be home. A little earlier than expected.

Louise- Damn. That's awesome. Listen, I have to get ready for work. Thanks for having a quick chat with me. It cheered me up. Look forward to seeing you again.

Logan- Anytime, Louise. Feel better.

 _ **Notes**_ _sorry if the format is off from the normal way I usually write and if there are any typeoes. I typed this from my phone because I've not had time to sit in front of my laptop and write. also sorry it's so short! But I really wanted to give you guys content. I hope you like it. 3 -Tardoliel_


	20. Chapter 20

It is now a warm June afternoon with the Belchers. Louise's 20th birthday was nearing in about 2 weeks and she was really excited for this one. Finally hitting the big 2-0. She knew her parents had something up their sleeve but didn't exactly know what. She had still been living with them but had been looking into getting her own apartment near by. She was the only kid left in the house now. She ended up changing bedrooms a few weeks ago to one of the larger rooms in the home that were now unoccupied by Tina and Gene. She still however felt in the way of her parents, now nearing retirement.

Bob and Linda, mostly Linda, had been running around the last 2 days like a madwoman being super secretive with anything to do with Louise. She knew not to ruin her moms excitement with planning a not so surprise party. Lin still had it in her that's for sure.

The restaurant had been doing great, Louise had implemented some new menu items with some new deep fried goodies. They had been advertising more on social media with Louise pretty much running the show with Bob and Linda being her staff. Just the 3 of them had still been there this whole time. There had been talk about hiring a part time busboy/dishwasher in the future as they had been making enough money to supplement a new employee. They were thinking about a high school aged kid needing some extra work outside of school. Bob didnt really like the idea of bringing someone outside of the family, but with them getting older and not as able to move around as quick, Louise had talked him into it. They just needed to work out the schematics of it. Shifts, pay, hours and such.

The Belchers had been discussing the new busboy position the last 2 weeks and finally decided to pop a sign in the door saying they were now hiring for part time busboy help on Wednesday. In 1 day they already had 15 people interested in the position. Most of them the types of people they were looking to hire. High school aged kids looking for some extra money. They took their numbers and names and decided to call a few of them in for interviews the following week on Monday. However in the meantime, Louise's birthday was tomorrow. Her parents had done a good job of keeping her distracted the last few days of the situation. Louise was busy getting the details of the new worker onto paper and trying to stay out of her parents business that way nothing was spoiled. Her brain was all on work as of late.

Heading to bed that night and waking up a 20 year old just blew her mind. She could barely sleep. But before she knew it, she was out like a light. She woke up the next day to smells of breakfast cooking and her parents laughing. It was blissful to her. She went to go flip out of bed and plant her feet in her bunny slippers, but her feet were met with a slew of balloons on the floor of various colors. She laughed and thought of, *what if I woke up in the middle of the night having to pee, this would've sucked!* she scoured for her slippers and stepped out of her room to see her parents cooking breakfast. Her plate was already on the table just waiting for food to be placed on it. Linda ran up to her and gave her a big ol' smooch on the cheek.

"Happy 20th birthday sweety! I know you dont normally celebrate them, but we knew this one was special."

"Thanks mom! You guys did awesome."

Louise sat down at the table and Bob plated her food. Bacon, waffles, hashbrowns, and he poured her some orange juice.

"Happy birthday Louise." Is all she got out of her dad, but it was nice.

She ate her food and went for a shower after. She plugged her phone into the speaker and it started playing "Push-it" by Static X. She got her shower and got dressed for the day. She stepped out of the room had her parents were not around. She decided to go downstairs to the restaurant and was met with the place all decorated up for her birthday. As she opened the door, people popped up from behind the booths and the counter saying a mixture of surprise! And happy birthdays! She spotted Teddy, Gretchen, Gayle, Mickey, Mudflap, Critter, Sidecar, Mort, and even the Pesto twins who she hadnt seen in so very long. Her parents were obviously there too. Louise gave her thank yous to everyone and ran up to Andy and Ollie and embraced them with a big 3 person hug.

"Oh my God you guys! You've both gotten so much different! 8 years go by and you are all grown up!"

"Well we could say the same Louise! You look great, but we see you've lost your hat finally." Ollie piped in.

"Yeah louise! We never thought we would see you without that thing!" Andy said.

"Well ya see, my arch enemy Logan stole it and ran off to Ohio with it."

"What a douchebag" simultaneously they both said.

Louise had a seat next at the bar with everyone and caught up with a few people. Enjoying her time with Andy and Ollie, she couldn't help but remember her last conversation that she had with Logan. She totally blanked about that these last few weeks and hasnt been paying attention to it. He should've been home by now according to the last convo she had with him, but she totally forgot. Now she grew curious as to where the hell hes been, he should've been back. But she hasnt spoken to him since the last time when he said it was only a handful of weeks left. She tried go let it go so she could enjoy what her parents threw together for her and see her two oldest friends. It had been a solid 8 years since the last time she saw them and at least 5 since she spoke go them. They had moved away with their father back when they were 12 when he married someone else. She didnt her parents had a small stack of gifts piled up at the corner of the bar for her, some of which were the guests gifts that they brought. She started staring them down and snuck over there and snatched one of them up. It was from teddy.

"Go ahead hunny, this is your day you get to do as you wish!" Linda exclaimed.

Louise tore into the package to reveal a hand made shelf from wood painted with some of her favorite colors, pink and green. She loved it and new exactly where to put it already. The next box she picked up was from her parents. As she opened it up she saw DVDs. They were a box set of Studio Ghibli anime movies. She continued to tear through the small gifts and cards from the rest of the crowd and she was having a fantastic day already.

People started leaving throughout the day the busier the restaurant got. It stayed decorated for her birthday and she got some amazing tips that day from her customers. One customer who was an old pervy man that she wasnt so keen on waiting on tipped her $100 bill with a wink at the end and left out of the building. He kind of gave her the eebie jeebies. But, he tipped well so it was all fine with her. It started getting later and darker outside and the business died down significantly the last hour of the night. She took a beer out of the cooler, and popped it open. Her parents didnt seem to mind and she just sat back in the front of the store staring outside at the stars and moon. She didnt realize, but it was a full moon. Once again.

Sipping on her beer, staring at the stars, she was in paradise. She had an amazing day, saw a bunch of her friends and family, and got some great gifts. Her parents did a good job of putting this together for her. She turned around to the bar and pulled out her wad of cash she collected over the night and started counting it. Pulling it all out and separating it into piles of bills, she found the $100 bill and set it aside. As she counted, she got over $450 in tips that night alone. What a steal! In absolute shock, she pocketed the money and started her nightly cleaning routine. Wiping the counters and tables, sweeping and then finally mopping. No more customers came in so she locked up shop. Her parents had already made their way upstairs and in bed by the time she was done. She counted down the drawer and put the money into the safe. Such a busy day they had. She went to go hang up her apron and grab her keys and as soon as she turned the lights off and opened the door to leave, someone on a motorcycle she didnt recognize pulled up and parked right in front of her. Having almost $500 cash on her, she puts her hand on her knife in the back of her pants to get ready just in case. The rider was tall she could tell. But wearing really dark clothing and a blacked out helmet she couldn't tell who they were. A new one eyed snake that Critter didnt introduce? No. He wouldn't do that. Louise says;

"Sir, I'm sorry we just closed up shop."

The unknown person steps off of the bike and it is starting to freak Louise out something fierce. They have said nothing. She cannot read this person at all. As the unknown person grabs for their helmet Louise shouts;

"I'm armed and I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

The person pulls their helmet off to unveil blonde locks and blue eyes.

"I like it when you call me Sir and threaten me with a good time, Louise."

Her mouth drops open. She's in pure shock.

"Happy birthday. Sorry I'm late." He pulls her pink bunny ears from his back pocket and holds them up like a trophy.

"You're an asshole and I almost stabbed you."

Louise embraces Logan with a hug so big that she nearly jumped in his arms. He smelled different. More musky. Manly. It was welcomed that's for sure. She nuzzled her face into his chest and she honestly didnt know how long she was standing there hugging him. But she felt pure bliss. This is what she needed today. This was the best thing that came out of an already amazing day. She didn't realize how much she truly cared for this man. Those brief moments, told her everything she needed to know.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"I'm glad to be welcomed so nicely."

His voice changed slightly too. It was a smidge deeper than what she had remembered.

"Are you busy, can I steal you for a ride?" He hands her his helmet and grabs his secondary from his bike. She puts the helmet on, stuffs her things into the side bag and straddles herself onto the bike after Logan. Grasping his waist, laying her head on hes back, he took off from the restaurant. This is exactly what she needed tonight.

 _ **Notes**_

 _Are you happy? I sure as hell am. i had an epiphany driving home from work yesterday on what i wanted to write for this chapter. i had horrible writers block for a few months and didnt know what i wanted to do. i wanted to give you guys something good. i hope this is what you all were looking for. i am very pleased with it. let me know your thoughts! much love! -Tardoliel_


	21. Chapter 21

Louise had no idea where Logan was taking her, but she also didnt care. She missed him more than she even knew. This was by far the best thing her birthday brought. She didn't know he had a motorcycle, let alone knew how to ride one. Logan was careful with each movement he made on the bike. Louise was leaning with him when necessary, she knew how to ride as well, well be a passenger anyway, from the few times her one eyed snake buddies would pick her up from school and take her home. She started to notice they were heading out of town, they were riding along the coast, the full moon was reflecting off of the water. Eventually they neared a beach unbothered by anyone. It was steep and hard to see from the road. No one was around and it was lit up so well from the moonlight. Logan slowed down and parked the bike on the side of the road. The both got off the bike and he got into one of the side bags and retrieved a small bookbag. He threw it on his shoulders and took Louise's hand. She obliged and they made their way down the hill to the private beach. Louise wondered what was in the bag, but she didnt ponder the thought too much. She was so happy in the moment. As they came to break in the sand from the walkway, Louise looked at Logan and asked what they were doing here.

Logan: "I brought you here as your birthday present and your first time seeing me since I've been back. I've got a picnic sort of thing in my bag here."

Louise: "you read my mind because I'm starving."

Logan: "I figured you would be from work."

They found the perfect spot to sit and eat. Logan threw out a small blanket on the sand for them to sit on and eat. As they both plopped down on the blanket, he pulled various food items out. Nothing super spectacular, but it was all so special for Louise. Best birthday ever. Louise grabbed a sandwich and made way with it. In between bites she started to converse with Logan.

Louise: "So you've been back for a bit now, why didnt you come see me sooner?"

Logan: "I was visiting with family and sorting my arrangements out here. Believe me I wanted to see you. But I also remembered your birthday was nearing so I figured I'd wait a little bit longer."

Louise: "I've been pretty busy myself as well. Work has been fantastic lately. Today was phenomenal."

Logan: "that's awesome to hear. You've pretty much been running the show havent you?"

Louise: "I guess you could call it that. How did you know?"

Logan: "I do still have friends here you know that right. You've not been too blind to me Louise."

They both laughed and finished the food Logan had brought. They turned to look at the Ocean and the waves coming in. Louise rested her head on Logan's shoulder peacefully. He was also so very happy in the moment. He leaned his head on hers.

Before the both of them passed out he hopped up and got her attention.

Logan: "hey before we both pass out here on this beach and get taken away by the incoming waves, let's get out of here."

Louise: "But where will we go, what time is it even?"

She pulled her phone out to read 1:52am.

Louise: "shit it's late."

Logan: "Do you work tomorrow?"

Louise: "I do, but not till the evening."

Logan: "well if you're not wanting to go home yet, you can come to my place. I have my own apartment now."

Louise grabbed Logan's arm and they headed off towards the bike and he took off towards his place.

 _ **Notes**_ _Sorry for the bit of delayed chapter. i hope you like it! I have been typing my latest chapters on my phone lately so thdy arent perfect and have some errors i know. my apologies. But I still hope you like the content provided. If you arent already a member of the Louigan Shippers group on facebook, you should be! we are having a contest to win a fantastic louise blanket. its a trivia contest for those that enjoy bobs burgers. its going to be taking place October 6th. all info is on the group, so come join us! let me know your feedback on this story as well. im not done! there will be more. i promise. -tardoliel_


	22. Chapter 22

_* i'd rate this chapter PG or PG13 for some content*_

Louise was standing in Logan's apartment looking around while he stowed away his helmet and jacket. It was pretty bare seeing as he just moved in a few weeks ago. It was still tidier than her place at her parents. Not much was out of place in his home. A few games on the coffee table and a takeout box next to them.

Logan joined Louise in the living room by grabbing her waist and bringing her into a caressing but firm hug. Louise embraced his presence and nuzzled her face into his chest. He was warm, and she felt safe. Nothing could compare to the things she was feeling with him. Shes never experienced these feelings with anyone else before. It honestly freaked her out slightly, but not too much. She knew Logan was different from anyone else she had ever had feelings for.

They released their hug and stood there for a minute a bit awkwardly. Logan chuckled at the silent and awkward moment and ran his hand through his hair. It had gotten pretty long and shaggy on top. She liked it. Alot.

Louise "what's so funny, bush?"

Logan "who knew you'd ever go soft on me four ears."

Louise threw out one of her most sarcastic "HA's!" She had and tossed a fist to his arm.

Logan "Ouch! I let you into my home and this is how you repay me, belcher?" He said with a grin painted on his face.

Louise "I just had to let you know I am not all soft nowadays like you think I am."

Logan "I know that, I just like to pick on you. You should know that by now, it's one of my favorite past times."

Louise "Yeah, well getting my revenge on you is pretty fun too, and I get creative. We both know that." Referring to the one eyed snakes.

Logan shuddered at the thought.

Logan "Well, this is my place. It's pretty bare since I just moved in a few weeks ago. For the most part its clean. I'm just glad I dont have room mates anymore. Grand tour?"

Louise "Show me all the things."

They headed towards the kitchen. Small but functional. It had a bar in it to eat at since there was no room for a table. After the kitchen was a small half bath that had nothing but some toilet paper and some hand soap. They left that area and headed down the hallway to the guest room which was lightly furnished but the bed was not together yet, and then the master bath with master bedroom. They were huge. His bedroom was the most filled room of the whole place. It had collectibles and posters all around. A few dressers for clothing on the walls and the bathroom was a his and her sink. Lightly covered in some bathroom necessities. The bathroom was by far the most impressive thing shes had ever seen in an apartment. It had both a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub but they were separate units. The shower was super fancy. Straight out of a home designer show.

Louise "why does a man like you need such a fancy shitter spot?"

Logan "nothing else in here is fancy but the bathroom. I dont get it myself, but I liked it. Its actually really nice."

Louise "I've never even seen a shower like this in my life."

Logan "Well me either. Until now."

The pair retreated back to the living room and took a seat at the couch. Logan grabbed a pair of game controllers from the table and handed one to Louise. When the console turned on, it was obvious they were about to play some racing game.

Logan "hopefully you're up to get your ass handed to you."

Louise "we will see about that, Bush."

It had been awhile since Louise played any type of racing games on a console, she really only played them while visiting other people. She was unfamiliar with this one that they were playing. The game started up and she got her game face on. Focused on the TV, and trailing right behind Logan in second place, she lost the first round.

Louise "Best 2 out of 3, I think I got you. I just needed a practice round."

Logan "What's the stakes here, Belcher?"

Louise had to think about that for a second.

Louise "If I win, you have to make us some drinks. If you win, I'll make us some drinks."

Logan "Are you trying to have a repeat of the last time we drank together?"

Louise "no, I am better with my tolerance now anyway!"

Logan "fair enough, but we cant have too much. We have to get you home tonight. You work tomorrow"

Looking at the clock, it was already passed 3am.

Louise "deal."

The pair continued into their races, Louise won the second round. Into the 3rd race and the tie breaker, it was neck and neck for the two until the very end where Louise cut Logans vehicle off the road and won the race. Logan sighed and then laughed. He got up and made way towards the kitchen. He poured the drinks and brought them back to the couch.

Logan "do you want to continue gaming or do you want to watch some TV?"

Louise "let's watch something."

They found some anime series they hadn't seen before and started watching that. Louise took a swig of the drink.

Louise "you sir, make a damn good drink."

She rose her glass to his and they cheered. She took another long drink and set her glass on the table. The series started and louise leaned back into Logans side and brought her feet up onto the couch. Logan brought his arm around her and brought them closer together. They watched a few small episodes of the show and she noticed Logan was stroking her arm and neck with his fingers. It felt good. Louise grabbed Logans leg and looked up at him. She just smiled.

Louise felt so happy and calm in that very moment. Looking into Logan's eyes, she could tell he was happy too. Logan turned his body and grabbed Louise's face with one hand, he stroked her cheek and searched her eyes. She gave a quick grin of approval.

Logan leaned in closer to louise, grasping her face firmly, bringing her closer to meet his perfectly. Louise closed her eyes and tilted her head up slightly. Their lips met for the first time. Grasping his leg tighter, louise deepened the kiss. She moved her body to not be in such an awkward position for the both of them. Pulling back for a brief moment and opening their eyes, they both could tell the want for more in each others body language. Louise grabbed Logans neck and moved herself on top of him, straddling him, still sitting on the couch. She cradled his head in her hands and went in for a more passionate and fiery kiss. Logan placed his hands on lower part of her back and pulled her closer. Louise moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders and she grasped them slightly digging her nails into his back. Logan moaned slightly in the kiss when she did that. Louise pulled back.

Louise "what was that about?" With a slight giggle in her voice.

Logan "My back is a very sensitive part of my body"

Louise "oh really?"

She took her hands and trailed them down his back a little further. With more small groans coming from Logan, Louise was really happy with herself.

Logan "what are you doing to me woman?!"

Louise "making you my little bitch."

Logan "as much as I'd love to continue this to see where it goes, I'm gonna have to call it quits. We've got to get you home, four ears."

Louise "I figured that was coming soon."

Logan and louise stood up from the couch.

Logan "there is plenty more where that came from, Louise. On one condition."

Louise "What's that?"

Logan took Louise's hand.

Logan "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Louise kissed Logan briefly.

Louise "Of course I will ya dweeb"

Logan "Good, because I definitely want to do more of this."

Louise grabbed up the things she brought and made her way around the couch towards the door.

Louise "I'm just gonna walk home since we both drank a bit. Plus it's not a bad night and you picked a place not that far from my house."

Logan "do you want me to walk with you?"

Louise "I'm alright, thank you though. Tonight has been absolutely fantastic, Logan. Thank you. Best birthday ever."

Logan "Text me when you get home so I know you got there safe."

Louise gave Logan one last hug before she was on her way out the door. She couldn't believe it, she is actually dating, Logan Bush. Her childhood enemy. And she couldnt be happier. Not to mention he was a fantastic kisser in her opinion.

 _ **Notes**_ _Hey guys! So i know it has been some time of my last update, but i told you i wasnt abandoning this story. if you are a member of our facebook group, i uploaded a video of a life update for myself. ive been going through some really deep shit and its taken a toll on my daily life. luckily im getting better now! i hope you really enjoy this installment. let me know your thoughts! -Tardoliel_


End file.
